One Minus One Equals Two
by Tempest Wings
Summary: Judai has grown up in the few years he has been gone from the academy. Yubel is still there to support them. But, what happens when the two decide to become individuals again JudaixYubel
1. Subtraction

Hello there, TempestWings here

Hello there, TempestWings here. I haven't contributed to this site in quite some time. I deeply apologize. Hopefully everyone who takes the time to read this story will come to think it is at least worth the effort. Please share any and all opinions on this story. Professional criticism will also be most appreciated.

To those of you who dislike reading about actual duels, I urge you to read this anyway. It kind of sets the time period and mood. Without further ado, please enjoy. (Bows)

One Minus One Equals Two

"I attack your facedown monster with Spear Dragon. Go, my beast!" exclaimed a man wearing a black suit and glasses. A blue dragon with a humming bird-like nose swooped down upon an image of a card set face-down. The dragon pierced the card with its nose.

The face-down card shattered into peaces and disappeared, but not before showing a brief image of what appeared to be a red tomato with eyes and a mouth. A young man with brown hair and eyes watched as his creature was destroyed. He smirked at the man clad in black. "The monster you destroyed was Mystic Tomato. This monster allows me to special summon a Dark-attribute monster with 1500 points or less from my deck in attack mode." He removed his deck from the duel disk strapped to his arm and quickly searched it before selecting the card he wanted.

"I special summon Yubel in attack mode!" exclaimed he as he placed the card on the disk and returned his deck back to where it belonged. A rosebud appeared on the field. It bloomed to reveal a feminine looking entity clad almost entirely in black and purple. The demonic wings that protruded from her back and the third eye resting in between her two normal eyes gave her a sinister appearance. She had spikes that blossomed from her body and either of her hands was outfitted with sharp nails. Her two normal eyes were of different colors, one of a brilliant orange, one of a deep green. Her eyes shown with a deep sense of duty. The rose disappeared from the field, leaving Yubel to hover ominously over her card.

The man let out a chuckle. "Summon what you will, but you still take my dragon's effect. When it battles a defense mode monster with lower defense than my dragon's attack, the difference is deducted from your life points. Since your Tomato's defense was 1100 and Spear Dragon's attack is 1900 you take 800 points of damage." The crowd that surrounded the two duelists roared with excitement. Yubel's eyes narrowed dangerously.

Brunette LP: 1600

Glasses LP: 1900

"Because my dragon attacked this turn it must switch to defense position", stated the glasses clad man as he turned the card on his duel disk sideways. The image of the dragon bowed its head and brought up its wings to rest in front of its face. "I play one card face-down and end my turn." A face-down card appeared behind the defensive dragon.

"My draw!" exclaimed the brunette as he pulled the top card from his deck and added it to his hand. He smiled mischievously as he saw what he pulled. "Hey Yubel-chan, would you like some company?" questioned him as he looked on at the dark enchantress.

She looked back at him and smiled sweetly," I see no reason for me to be the only one to enjoy the fun." The boy nodded at her and took a card from his hand and played in the Spell/Trap compartment.

"I play Fake Hero. This card allows me to summon an Elemental Hero monster from my hand to the field. It can't attack and is returned to my hand at the end of the turn. I summon Elemental Hero Neos in attack mode." A man (?) appeared beside Yubel dressed entirely in white except for the strange markings that lined his body.

The glasses man sneered at the brunette. "What's the point of playing a monster that can't even fight? Trying to show off his muscle or something?"

The brunette looked on at the man with disapproval before smiling again at his creatures. "Yubel-chan, Neos, do you mind?" questioned him as he dangled his final card in front of them.

"Not at all, Judai-chan", stated Yubel.

"Let us finsih this", replied Neos.

"Then here we go!" stated the young man. "By sending Yubel and Elemental Hero Neos on my side of the field to the graveyard I can special summon this." The two creatures on his side of the field vanished and a vortex appeared. "Come forth, Neos Wiseman!" exclaimed Judai as he slapped the card onto the disk. A humanoid figure arose from the vortex. It had a muscular build that gave it an aura of power. The creature's arms and hands were at least width of a full-grown oak. Two spike-tipped wings sprouted from its head. None of its features, however, were as piercing as the one eye that rested in the center of its face. The orange orb had a way of sending a chill to any who dare look directly into it.

The man with glasses let his face slip into a look of fear before covering it with another sneer. "Well, well, what have we here? The new candidate for batman?" He laughed heartily at his own supposed joke.

Judai frowned again at the man making fun of his beloved cards. _"Worry not Judai-chan. After this turn the fool of a man will learn proper respect for us and our friends."_ Judai smiled warmly at the words from his friend.

_"Thank you Yubel-chan"_, replied he.

"I attack the Spear Dragon with Neos Wiseman. Go, destroy his beast!" exclaimed Judai. The orange eye on Neos Wiseman's face began to glow brighter and brighter as it charged energy. When it became almost blinding it unleashed a powerful beam of energy that headed directly toward the blue dragon.

"Like I'd allow that", replied the man in glasses, as he pressed a button on his duel disk. "Reveal trap card, Mirror Force." The face-down card rose to reveal the destructive card. A pane of what appeared to be glass enshrouded the Spear Dragon. The beam of energy struck the glass and was halted. "Ha, ha. Now watch as your Wiseman is destroyed by its own attack." Judai smirked at the man. The glass shattered and the beam continued on its path. The dragon was struck and incinerated. The man with glasses was in shock. "H-How? Mirror Force should have destroyed your creature."

Judai laughed out loud. "It's quite simple. Neos Wiseman can't be destroyed by card effects," stated he while trying to hold back a fit of giggles. Yubel gave an annoyed 'humph' at the man's stupidity.

"Damn it. I'll get you next turn!" threatened the man. He was visibly shaken by being out-maneuvered by someone so much younger than he.

"Fraid not," replied Judai while scratching his chin. "You see, when Neos Wiseman battles an opponent's monster, at the end of the damage step the opponent takes damage equal to that monster's attack. Sweet, huh?" The man with glasses could only look on in horror as a second beam of light erupted from Neos Wiseman, hitting him directly.

Judai LP: 1600

Glasses LP: 0000

"That's game," stated Judai while giving his trademark pose. The stadium went into an uproar. Neos Wiseman vanished as the dueling system ended.

An hour or so later

Judai had just finished with autographs and congratulations and was wandering the streets of the city he had come to duel in. After a nice long duel he just liked to be alone or as much alone as he possibly could be while fused together with another being. It was dark out and the city was alive with many bustling businesses. After walking a while, he made his way to a park that he had noticed on his trip to the stadium. It housed a large pond and many trees. The young man sat down and rested against one of the trees as he watched the moon's reflection on the water. The pond rippled, adding a surreal appearance to celestial orb.

Yubel manifested on Judai's right side. She sat down next to him with her chin on her knees. _"It was a game very well played, Judai-chan", _said she. She averted her eyes from the moon to rest them on Judai. _"I would give you a kiss as an award, but I don't know how I'd go about doing it",_ continued she with a slight chuckle. Judai felt a blush cover his face. The wind ruffled his hair and made it fall into his face a little. With a quick swipe he pushed it from his gaze and looked upon the spirit beside him.

"Is that right, Yubel-chan? And what would Burstinatrix or Inferno Wing have to say about that?" joked Judai in return. After a few years away from the Duel Academy, Judai had managed to meet the spirits of all the monsters in his deck, including those of the Evil Heroes.

_"I couldn't care less." _Both Judai and Yubel jumped at this reply. They both turned their attention to their left, from whence the voice came from. Hovering a few feet above the ground was a dark-looking angel. The blue wings that allowed her the easy lift were shrouded in the black darkness of the night. Her venom green hair was spiked up, as if to scrape the very heavens themselves. The almost blood red dress that she wore could hardly be made out under the shadows of the tree that they all rested under. She had her arms crossed carefully so that she wouldn't scratch herself with her oversized claws. She was staring at the moon, or one would guess as that was the general direction she was looking toward. No one could really tell because of the blue visor that always hid her eyes.

Before the duelist or spirit could react to the new appearance another being appeared as if from nowhere. _"Sheesh, Inferno-chan I told you not to interrupt. Yubel-san and Judai-sama are having a moment."_ The new spirit had waves of long black hair that changed white at the ends. The gold crown that she wore on her head had a solitary white gem embedded into it. The red attire that she was dressed in hugged every curve of her body. Her green eyes were very sharp and held a certain degree of intelligence in them.

_"Humph. And why should I give a rat's a- Oomph!" _Before Inferno Wing could finish her response, Burstinatrix tackled her to the ground. It seemed that there might be more power to her than her small form showed. She straddled the struggling spirit and managed to pin her arms above her. The smaller spirit bent forward and placed a light kiss on the lips of the spirit below her. Inferno Wing, in shock, ceased moving altogether.

Burstinatrix smiled sweetly at Inferno Wing before replying,_" Now, now, dearest. We need to let Yubel-san and Judai-sama get back to what they were talking about. Besides, you promised me you'd take me on a date around Hero City tonight." _Burstinatrix made her way to her feet and pulled Inferno Wing up with her. She bowed and forced the taller spirit to do the same. _"Sorry for causing such a disturbance Judai-sama, Yubel-san. We will take our leave now." _Both spirits seemed to just fade away as they went back to their home in Judai's deck.

Both Yubel and Judai sweat dropped at the scene that had just taken place before them. Judai started to giggle and after receiving a confused look from Yubel responded," I've been dueling with them since I was little, but I never really knew what kind of people they were until recently."

Yubel looked on as Judai continued his fit of giggles with a content smile on her face. Nothing really mattered to her as long as she could see Judai's smiling face and hear his sweet laughter. "Hey, Yubel?" She started at hearing her name.

_"Y-Yes Judai-chan? Is everything ok?" _questioned her with worry on her face.

"Everything's fine. It's about what you said a few minutes ago, about the kiss." Yubel blushed deeply. "I have always wondered if there was a way to separate us again after the fusion process." Judai looked down at his feet and saw a flat stone. He picked it up and threw it toward the pond. The stone skipped five times before sinking into the disturbed waters.

Yubel's heart sank as fast as the stone at hearing this. Did Judai not want to be together anymore? _"Have I done something to upset you? Is that the reason you don't want to be with me anymore?" _Judai looked up at her with confusion, as if he didn't understand from where Yubel formed the question. A light blush still covered part of his face.

"I don't mean for us to be separated completely. I just meant to divide us into separate entities. I-I'd like to be able to physically touch you, to feel your warmth," stated he. He smiled uncertainly at her. Yubel could hear her heart thump loudly in her chest.

_"It shouldn't be impossible to do. After all if two can become one, there has to be a way to make one into two." _Judai stood up and stretched. His abs were clearly visible under the light T-shirt he was wearing. Yubel felt another wave emotion and another blush come to her. The chocolate-eyed duelist fell back down and crossed his legs Indian style. As well did he cross his arms over his chest. The contemplative visage that he adopted on his face made Yubel chuckle a bit to herself. She heard Judai randomly muttering to himself as he thought through different strategies to separate the two. With each plan becoming more and more outrageous, Judai was becoming a little frustrated. Eventually, he ruffled his hair and let out a frustrated growl.

Through this, Yubel merely watched the stars, lost in her own thoughts. _**"If Judai-chan and I become separated, will I ever be able to win his heart? Can he really fall for such a monster, such as myself?"**_

Yubel heard a light tap as Judai smacked his fist into his palm with an 'ah ha'. He glanced back at her and smiled with a warmth that made Yubel's heart flutter. "You know, Yubel-chan? I just thought of something. It's so simple it might actually work. Why don't we just try the DeFusion card?" asked Judai to the dumb-struck spirit. "With your abilities to bring cards in this dimension to life, it should work rather well. Right?" Yubel stared at Judai with a look that spoke volumes of intense obviousness. It was just so, well, obvious. During the Different Dimension event, Judai used Super Fusion to combine the two. Surely a card to reverse it would change them back to how they were. It made perfect sense.

_"It's definitely worth a try Judai-chan. Please get it from your deck and we shall give it a try"_ Yubel's heart was pounding faster than ever as Judai removed his deck from the duel disk and searched for the card he was looking for. He pulled a card from the deck and replaced the deck back into the duel disk.

Judai stared at Yubel with a mixture of hope and uncertainty. "W-Well, let's give it a try." Judai's eyes began to glow the same color as Yubel's. Those orbs of orange and green showed the bond that the two shared. "Ok Yubel-chan, get ready. I play DeFusion, the target is myself and Yubel!"

I'm so mean to stop here, aren't I! If you wish to know how things unravel please R&R. How did everyone like the random duel monster spirit yuriness? A friend of mine is a complete yuri freak so I thought I'd add some in their for him. Happy reading and writing everyone.


	2. Multiplication

Hello. How is everyone? Well, I hope. This is the second chapter to One Minus One Equals Two. I rate it at T+. I trust those who have read the first chapter have enjoyed this story thus far. Please continue to read at your own leisure.

I don't think I put this in the first chapter and I do apologize. I do not own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh GX characters or the story itself. Please do enjoy:

* * *

A storm arose as a vortex consumed Judai. The trees around him shook violently as the pond's surface rippled in protest. He felt as if he was being torn apart from the inside out. It was a painful experience, yet somehow ecstatic. He couldn't see or hear anything, though, he could feel… _something_. What, he couldn't say. After awhile he felt another sensation. It felt as if something heavy was removed from his very essence. Nothing seemed to matter anymore. All the hardships he faced, every sin he committed seemed to just wash away. After what seemed to be an eternity the vortex slowly shrunk into nothingness and the storm abated.

Judai collapsed to his hands and knees, gasping for breath. Something didn't quite feel right and it greatly disturbed him. _"Did something go wrong? If DeFusion was successful, wouldn't Yubel-chan be by my side right now?" _he mentally asked himself. Judai rose to his feet and looked around for any sign of his beloved friend. The trees were still and quiet once again. The grass, too, seemed to stand eerily still as Judai searched the vicinity. Giving up the search he walked to the edge of the pond, where he froze. He caught a glimpse of them only by chance. An orange and green glow sitting side by side. Upon a closer inspection of the two orbs Judai let out a gasp._ "W-Why are my eyes still the same as Yubel-chan's. Did the spell really fail? If that's so, where is Yubel-chan? Why can't I feel her presence?" _He trudged back over to the tree he had been resting against minutes before and collapsed against it. _What went wrong?_

Judai closed his, now chocolate colored, eyes and placed his face in his hands. He needed to think of a way to contact Yubel before he worried about anything else. After mentally calling out to her many times he gave up and just sat still not really caring about the world around him.

"I'm so sorry Yubel-chan. It seems not only did the spell fail, but I even managed to send you away," said he as tears began to form at the corner of each eye.

"Hmmm, is that so?" Judai started at the sudden voice. He opened his eyes, tears still evident, and looked in the direction from whence the voice came. He almost fainted from anemia because of all the blood rushing to his face. He couldn't seem to find his voice, as well. An absolutely gorgeous woman stood before him. Her long, blue hair kissed her tanned back as it swung back in forth, in sync with the wind. Judai felt himself get lost in her blue-green eyes and forget the tragedy that had just befallen him. Her slender form spoke little of the strength the woman had at her disposal. She looked on at Judai with a sweet smile that seemed to brighten the world around her. Eventually that smile was reduced to a confused frown as silence reigned between the two. Judai just continued to stare in shock.

After waiting for Judai to respond, the woman finally gave up and asked," Judai-chan, is something the matter?" That innocent question acquired the young man's attention. Only one person would ever use such endearment in his name. That was the only person he allowed to do so.

"Y-Yubel?" asked he cautiously. She smiled again and nodded her head in response. Judai gaped again at the woman who was quickly becoming uncomfortable with how the situation turned out. Judai just couldn't believe it. How had Yubel changed so much? Not that he was complaining. She was stunning to say the least. "Um, Yubel-chan? W-Why do y-you look so, um, different?" Yubel looked questioningly at Judai upon hearing this. Judai merely pointed to the pond, not trusting himself to speak anymore.

Yubel walked elegantly, hips swaying almost seductively, to the edge of the pond to examine herself. She gaped in disbelief as she gazed into her own eyes, the eyes she had before taking it upon herself to protect her Judai-chan; the eyes before she had been implanted with that dreadful armor. She combed her fingers through her silky hair, feeling soft strands instead of rigid spikes. She reached behind her to finger her back where her wings once protruded. It felt kind of strange without them, like being chained down. As she continued to compare her knew body, or old, if you will, with her demonic form she came to a sudden realization that caused her to blush deeply. From the top of her head to the tips of her feet she was completely bare. Not a scrap of clothing had been materialized with her.

She screamed, startling Judai into jumping to his feet and rushing toward her. "Wh-wh-why am I n-nude?!" questioned a panic-stricken Yubel. She collapsed to her knees and crossed her arms over her bare chest to cover any shameful places that had been exposed. When Judai halted by her side, she turned her head and managed to stammer," D-d-don't look J-Judai-chan. It's t-to em-embarrassing." This actually caused Judai to snicker a little. The same Yubel who had tried to destroy the twelve dimensions was actually trembling in front of him in extreme embarrassment.

"_She actually looks pretty cute,"_ thought Judai to himself as he watched her shiver with vulnerability. He turned around to give Yubel the proper amount of privacy that the current situation dictated. After a few moments Judai thought it was time to do something besides just question the situation. "Hey, Yubel-chan, I'll be back in a few. Ok?" Yubel turned around and stared at Judai in horror.

"Y-you're going to leave m-me here alone like this? Wh-what the hell, Judai-chan? Where d-do you plan on going?" She rose from her position and embraced Judai from behind. His heart hammered in his chest as Judai felt Yubel's exposed breasts press into his back. Before he could get too wrapped up in the moment he turned around and stared deeply into Yubel's eyes. Yubel felt herself freeze as those brown orbs caught her undivided attention. She felt as if she were falling into those eyes.

Judai's expression changed to that of a playful visage. "Well, you see, Yubel-chan. I was planning on going to the nearest store to purchase you some clothes. Or, maybe you would like to walk to the hotel completely naked" Yubel's already crimson face blushed even deeper. Judai chuckled as she nodded her head in understanding. "I'll return as soon as possible. Ok?" he stated. He embraced her and pecked her on the lips before turning to the park entrance.

As Judai walked away Yubel touched her fingers to her lips and smiled in bliss. "_Judai-chan."_

**Two hours later…**

"Sheesh I have no idea what girls like. How am supposed to know what she wants?" Judai had been in and out of different stores trying to find something that would not only, fit Yubel's… impressive… bust but also, suit her look as well. In other words he was up the creak without a paddle. Being completely clueless, he settled with a black T-shirt that displayed the kanji for Dark in purple and a pair of black jeans. A couple of chains would serve as a belt that would be locked in place with an actual lock. He also got a pair of black and white over-the-knee socks and a pair of black and white slip-ons.

Judai made his way through the crowd of people that was ever present in the busy city. _"I wonder why no one was at the park?"_ thought he to himself. He shrugged it off as he came to a stop at a curb. The sign across the street signaled no walking. Cars screamed by and people walked on as everyone went about their business. _"It's funny how clueless people can be. I don't know how many times my friends and I have stopped some lunatic from taking over the world or whatnot. I suppose it is as they say. Ignorance is bliss."_ The signal changed to allow safe passage and Judai went on his way.

A few more minutes of walking brought the park entrance in Judai's sights. _"Finally!"_ He made his way inside the park and found the spot that he and Yubel had been when they separated not so long ago.

"Yubel-chan, where are you?" asked he loud enough for his voice to carry. He waited for a response and when none came he began to worry. He began to run around feeling an all to familiar pain in his heart when he would call out to her, only to be answered with silence. The young man searched the park for a half-hour before returning to his starting point. He was about to search again when he heard a noise. It wasn't loud, just different compared to the other noises around him. He followed the sound. It was like a soft wind blowing in one's ear. He knew what the sound was, but couldn't place it. Judai came to stop before the tree that he had been resting against. The noise seemed to come from above him. As Judai adjusted his eyes upward, he mentally kicked himself.

Yubel was lying halfway up the tree on one of the thicker branches. The leaves hid her rather well from any passerby who was not attuned enough to see her. The soft wind-like noise was the peaceful breathing coming from the sleeping beauty. Judai just continued to stare up at her for some time, enchanted by the rise and fall of her chest with each breath. He shook his head to clear such thoughts from his mind.

"Yubel-chan, Yubel-chan!" he exclaimed trying to wake the woman from her slumber. She stirred and opened her eyes half-way. She yawned and stretched before glancing lazily down at Judai.

"Morning, Judai-chan" said she smiling without a care in the world.

"More like evening, Yubel-chan. Now please get down here and get dressed. You can sleep after we reach the hotel. Ok?" Yubel continued to smile down upon Judai as her sleep entangled mind struggled to contemplate what he had just said.

"Mmmm, ok, Judai-chan," stated she as she swung down and landed perfectly on her feet only inches away from where Judai stood. Judai handed her the bag and she began to dress. "Is Judai into this kind of thing?" questioned Yubel after she finished putting on her new wardrobe. Thankfully everything fit, though the shirt seemed to be a little snug. She spun around a few times and examined every aspect of the clothing by means of her reflection in the pond.

"Humph. It's all I could find that matched and fit at the same time. Besides, it suits you," replied Judai with a slight blush. Yubel eyed him before smiling sweetly.

"Thank you very much, Judai-chan." She walked over and leaned into Judai prior to wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him close and kissing him lovingly on the lips. Judai's eyes opened wide before slowly closing shut. He pulled Yubel into a tender embrace and kissed her back with a passion. He felt Yubel's tongue request entrance. Judai whole heartedly excepted and opened his mouth to allow her access. Yubel wasted no time in exploring her beloved Judai's mouth, mapping out every point she could find. Judai repaid her in the exact same way. He could here Yubel moan as he dueled with her tongue. Though disappointed, the two parted to take in the oxygen that they had deprived themselves of during their passionate encounter.

"Th-th-that was wonderful," gasped Yubel. She was visibly winded and looked quite content at the fact.

"Let's go ahead and get going. If things keep going the way they are we may never make to the hotel," explained Judai. Yubel sighed and nodded. Judai embraced her around the middle and gave her neck a feather light kiss. Yubel gasped again, this time in shock. "I'm sure you can hold out for the short walk. After that we can do anything you want to do," stated Judai. He wrapped his arm around his beloved shoulders and led her to the entrance of the park.

"Hmmm. Anything I want?" asked Yubel eyes narrowing seductively.

"Well, to a point, dearest. I'd like to be able to move, tomorrow, after all," replied Judai with a laugh. Yubel simply smiled in reply.

"Um, Judai?" began Yubel in a quiet voice.

Judai looked at Yubel in concern. The only time she used his name without endearment was when something serious was going on. "Yes, Yubel. Are you ok?"

Yubel stared off into the night sky not really knowing how to start. With such a clear night sky, the stars were easily visible. It felt as if all of the cosmos was looking down upon the two of them. "I, uh, y-yes I'm fine. It's just that I n-need to tell you something. B-but I can't f-find the words." She tried to keep herself from stammering. After all, how many times had she told Judai how she felt? During the different dimension incident, how many times did she tell him during their duel alone? Why did this time seem so different? It just felt so… personal.

Judai stopped and turned toward her. He captured her, again, with those eyes brown as chocolate; to sweet to turn away from. He smiled reassuringly at her and said," Why don't you just come out and say it? You can tell me anything Yubel-chan." Yubel felt her heart thump at being called in such a way.

"I-I love you Judai. I always have and I always will." It felt as if an enormous weight was lifted from her heart. She felt a wave of satisfaction rush over her with each word said. It was a lot harder than she thought it would be, to say the least.

"I know Yubel-chan. You've cared for me in my past life and my current one as well. I made a promise to you in my past life that I plan to keep." Yubel looked questioningly at Judai. "I told you my love belongs only to you. I promised to love only you." Yubel's eyes grew wide with realization. "I plan to keep that promise, Yubel-chan. I love you," confessed Judai as he leaned in and placed his lips to Yubel's in another passionate kiss.

"Sheesh Judai-chan weren't you the one who told me to wait until we arrive at the hotel?" asked Yubel when they finally broke apart.

"Heh, heh. Sorry, I got lost in the moment," stated Judai while rubbing the back of his head. Yubel smiled content with the reply.

After the second encounter the two finally made their way to the hotel. Though even upon reaching their destination, they still could not retire just yet. Judai was stopped here and there by fans that happened to be staying in the same hotel as he was. He talked about different aspects of the game with beginner players and conversed about complex strategies with a few professionals. After finally managing to sneak away from the crowd, he made his way to the front desk. The man behind the counter had on a traditional suit with a tie, dress-shirt, coat, dress-pants, and dress-shoes. He smiled at Judai, knowing how hard it must be to go through similar crowds on a regular basis.

"Yuki-san good to see you. I trust the duel went well?" Judai nodded a confirmation. The man smiled even wider. "There was a call for you from a man named Shepard. He asks to please call as soon as possible. He says it's not an emergency, but he does wish to speak with you. Ah, I see you have a lady friend with you," stated he as Yubel wrapped her arms around Judai's midsection. "Do you wish to move to a larger room?" questioned the man with true sincerity.

Judai stared questionably at Yubel and asked," Do you want separate beds, or are you ok with a single?" Yubel blushed slightly, knowing what it would mean to be a singles room, though she didn't want to be a bother.

"I'm fine with a single if that's ok," replied Yubel shyly.

"Fine with me," stated Judai before turning back to the man behind the counter. "Thank you for the offer, but we will be fine. And thank you for the message." Judai retrieved the key from the man before turning to Yubel. "Well, my love, are you ready for bed." Yubel's blush darkened slightly. She merely nodded in reply. Judai took her hand and led her down to the area where many corridors branch out from the lobby. He continued on down one the hallways, searching for the number on the door that matched the key he held. With every passing step Yubel felt the nervousness from before creep back into her heart. After a few moments of walking, Judai came to a stop in front of one of the many doors. It had three gold numbers on it: 4, 6, and 1.

"Here we are Yubel-chan. Room 461. Finally we can turn in for the night," stated Judai. Yubel watched as Judai placed the key in the lock and turned the knob. Inside the room was splendid. A large closet rested in the far back that held Judai's entire luggage that he had dropped off before hand. It had a hefty mirror resting inside it. A table rest in the far corner surrounded by two comfortable-looking chairs. A flat screen television was hanging on the wall in front of a large extremely comfortable-looking bed. There was a mini fridge stocked full of snacks. The bathroom was nice as well. The bathes had to be the most glorious structures in the hotel. Not only were they huge, but they came standard with five different kinds of bubble baths that could be turned on and off with the nozzles. Also, they could be turned into a Jacuzzi with the flick of a switch. Yubel was not overly impressed by all the luxuries that rested inside the room. When she was still a part of Judai, he had stayed in much grander rooms. She still, however, could not shake the uneasy feeling in her stomach.

"Alright a quick rinse and it's off to dreamland," said Judai happily. He made his way into the room and sat on the bed. Yubel followed and sat on the opposite side of the bed. The tired, yet still slightly energetic young man began to remove his shoes and socks. Yubel began to blush as Judai stripped off his shirt and unbuttoned his pants. He caught her staring and asked," You like what you see?" He laughed out loud when she turned away, blushing furiously.

"Hey, Yubel-chan. Are you going to want to wash before bed, as well?" questioned Judai from the bathroom. She answered in the affirmative. "Ok, I'll leave you some hot water then." Judai could be heard singing and humming random tunes to himself even in the bedroom. Yubel giggled to herself. She spread out on the bed and stretched.

"_How long has it been since I could actually fall asleep or even feel comfortable?"_ asked Yubel to herself. With Judai's songs in the background as well as the steady rhythm of the water, Yubel eventually drifted off into peaceful sleep.

After Judai finished his shower, he wrapped a towel around his body and took another one for his hair. He left the bathroom and said," Yubel-chan go ahead it's all…" He stopped dead in his tracks at what he saw. Yubel was curled up like a kitten and was fast asleep. "Couldn't wait for me, eh?" questioned Judai softly as he made his way to his suitcase. He removed a pair of sleeping pants and an old T-shirt and spread them out on the table. After thoroughly drying his body he dressed for bed. He turned to the bed where his love seemed to wait to be embraced. Yubel stirred a bit as Judai climbed in next to her. He wrapped his arms around the beauty and she instinctively shifted into his warm embrace.

Judai watched her peaceful, sleeping face for a few moments before saying," Good night, my love. Pleasant dreams," and turning out the clapping out the lights.

* * *

Well, how was it? I tried to make it romantic, but still remind everyone that Judai's in his early twenties at most here. Keep a look out for the next chapter when I put the whole gang back together at there origins.

Please R&R. Thank you.


	3. Bridging the Gap

Good evening yet again fellow readers and writers

Good evening yet again fellow readers and writers. I hope that you have all been entertained with the story thus far. I suppose if you haven't you would have probably stopped reading it by now. Heh, heh.

Character list (for those who don't know)

Japanese – English

Yuki Judai – Jaden Yuki

Yubel

Headmaster – Chancellor Shepard

Hell Kaiser – Zane Trusdale

You should know the drill by now. I do not own any of the characters from YuGiOh GX.

Please enjoy:

* * *

"Judai-chan, how about this one?" Yubel held up a rather small purple and pink top that cut off just above her midsection. Judai sweat dropped at the revealing top and shook his head quickly, brown hair flailing wildly. Yubel pouted at this response, eyes filled with longing, but returned the top to the rack with the others. The two had been searching for a more extensive wardrobe for Yubel who only had the one outfit that Judai had provided last night. Currently, they were at a Hot Topic because Yubel had taken a liking for the punk/goth look that Judai had introduced her to.

Judai watched as Yubel faded in and out of view as she searched the racks of clothing for something that would suit her. She looked like a small child in a toy shop. He smiled as she found a slim fit shirt with Gir from Invader Zim on it and held it up for him to see.

"Judai-chan, look how cute this little dog thing is," stated Yubel in delight. Judai shook his head and tried to keep himself from laughing at Yubel's fashion sense. She continued to comb the shop for adequate pieces to add to her extending collection. He watched as her long, blue hair flowed back in forth as she moved around eagerly. By the time the young couple was through, Yubel had acquired six more shirts, housing designs from random fairies to the cute antics of Gir, three more pairs of pants, all showing off heavy chains, three more pairs of socks, the same style as the one she was currently wearing, a pair of dark purple converse, and a short black and red plaid skirt. She had also asked Judai for a Domon-kun wallet and large black belt that covered her entire waste. He agreed wholeheartedly saying that she could have what ever she wanted. She squealed in delight.

"Hey Yubel-chan, how about we break for lunch?" questioned Judai as the two lovers left the shop. Five bags dangled from Judai's arms. "I saw a good bar and grill on the way around that I'd like to visit." Yubel looked questioningly at Judai. She had been with him a long time and had never seen him take even the smallest taste of alcohol.

"That's fine, Judai-chan, but I never expected you to be one to crave a beer so early in the day," joked Yubel. She smiled sweetly at him and pecked him on the cheek. Judai shook his head as they set off to the bar. There were still a few fans who noticed him around who would come over to shake his hand or get a picture. Yubel laughed when a few young duelists boldly challenged him. He took them all on at once and defeated them thoroughly. He told them to keep trying and challenge him again later.

One of the young duelists approached. "Judai-san," began her," um, wh-what's your favorite card? I've always b-been curious." She looked at him uncertainly with large light, blue eyes, like she was afraid he would tell her off, and then quickly looked down. Her blonde pigtails swayed back and forth, temporarily covering her face. Judai smiled softly at her, his brown orbs adopting a playful twinkle. He assumed a contemplative visage. He pretended to think for awhile as the other duelists gave him their undivided attention.

Judai gave her big grin and replied," That depends on what you're asking for." The young girl gave him a puzzled look. Her eyes searching for the meaning of his words. "You see I've got two favorite cards. The first one is the Flame Wingman. He's the one that I like using in a duel because he looks awesome and has a sweet special power." Judai removed the card from his deck and showed the duelists.

"Then, there's this one." He removed another card from his deck and revealed it them. A picture of a three eyed demon was displayed on it. Orange and green eyes stared mischievously ahead and a smirk rested on her face. A pair of black wings protruded from her back. He looked over at Yubel and smiled sweetly. She stared at him in surprise after she caught a glimpse of the card. He returned his gaze to the duelists and continued," This card holds a special place in my heart. It reminds of the woman who captured my heart and has a powerful place in my deck."

Yubel couldn't help but smile as she felt her heart beat loudly in her chest. She watched as Judai showed off her demon form to everyone. She chuckled as he got caught up in the moment and placed the card on the duel disk. A hologram of Yubel appeared for all to see. The girl and other duelists walked around the hologram, making comments on how cool she looked.

The hologram faded as Judai excused himself and returned to Yubel's side. Yubel stared at him, eyes filled with humor, and asked," Am I really that amusing?" Judai smirked at her and captured her lips in a passionate kiss that left them both breathless.

"I think so," was Judai's simple response. He led Yubel from the crowd that had gathered because of the duel. The two made their way through the bustling city, trying to make it to their destination. The streets were crowded with many a people and vehicle. Everyone seemed to have his or her own reason for being out that day.

Yubel and Judai found their destination, a restaurant by the name of Celestial's Reprieve. It had a very enjoyable atmosphere about it. Everyone was lively and cheerful.

As they walked in, they were instantly aware of the many scents that drifted from the hidden kitchen. The smell was gentle, yet, coaxing. The couple made their way through the waiting area to be seated. Luckily, it was early and the rush hadn't made it. The restaurant had a basic layout. Booths and tables circled the area around the bar. A few people could be seen dotting different areas of the restaurant. Televisions were hung from the walls, showing programs from politics to comedies. Yubel and Judai were lead to a booth that bordered the bar on the left. The aroma of mixed drinks and ales floated innocently to seduce the two into temptation. A young-looking waitress presented herself to the two.

"Hello, there. My name is Christian. What would the two of you like to drink?" She sported a maid costume that appeared to have come from the last cosplay convention. Christian smiled sweetly at the two customers before her. Her hair was tied back into a ponytail that reached down to the middle of her back. She held a pen and pad in hand, ready to jot down what it was that they wanted.

"I'll have a cherry coke," replied Yubel. Judai looked at her in confusion.

"I'll have a Sam Adams," ordered Judai after a few moments thought.

Christian fiddled with her pad until she found a blank page and wrote down the orders. "Ok, that's a cherry coke for the lady and Sam Adams for the gentleman. Anything else? An appetizer, perhaps?" asked she.

Judai looked at Yubel who shook her head in response. "No, thank you," stated he. Christian nodded at him and placed the pad in the front pouch of her uniform.

"Alrighty, then. The menus are behind the salt and pepper. I'll be back in a moment." She walked off to get their drinks.

Judai rested his gaze on Yubel who was currently scanning the area they were in. She seemed excited for some reason. He was about to say something before his cell phone began to rumble in his pocket. Sighing in contempt, he removed the device and pressed the answer button. Yubel gave him a questioning glance before turning her gaze to one of the televisions, the one depicting a Regional Tournament for Duel Monsters.

Judai, expecting it to be his agent, began," What is it now? I'm in the middle of something important."

He was surprised to hear a gentle laugh come from the ear piece. "I'm sorry if I inconvenienced you, my boy. I'll call back later if this isn't a good time." Judai nearly dropped the phone when he heard the voice on the other line. It had been almost six years since he last heard it. Over the years the voice had adopted a sense of age.

"W-wait, headmaster, I'm s-sorry. I thought you were my agent. What can I do for you?" Yubel looked once again at Judai after hearing the title. She remembered the headmaster of Duel Academy. He was the one who always relied on Judai to clean up the chaos that plagued the school. She blushed when she recalled that she had once been one of those…problems.

"Well, my boy. Since you're in the middle of something important, I'll get right to the point. Could you swing by the school in about a week's time?" That got Judai's attention. The only time the headmaster ever called for him was when something serious was up.

"Is there a problem, headmaster?" Judai was genuinely worried. After all, some of the most important memories in his life were formed at the academy.

The headmaster laughed heartily. "No, no, my boy. I just called to get you to visit. I've already invited the rest of the gang as well." Judai smiled to himself. It had been so long since he last met with everyone. He saw some of the others during business every now and then, but having everyone all together would be a nice change of pace.

He eyed Yubel who was still focused on the television. _"I also need to break the news about Yubel and me to the others."_ Yubel turned her gaze once again to Judai and gave him a worried from. He returned it with a reassuring smile. "Alright headmaster. I'll come over as soon as possible. Is it alright if I bring an old friend?" questioned him with a mischievous grin in Yubel's direction. She blushed and averted her gaze.

"Of course, my boy. Bring anyone you wish. Will you be staying in the Slifer dorm?" Judai considered this and came to a conclusion.

"If it's alright with you, I'd like to reside in the Obelisk dorm. Also, could you make it a double?" The headmaster chuckled at this request.

"I'm guessing it has something to do with you and your friend?" Judai blushed as he tried to look anywhere except in Yubel's direction. Yubel noticed this and began to become irritated at being left out. "Ho, ho. Its fine, my boy. We shall have a room prepared for you and you friend. We await you arrival. Take care, my boy."

"The same to you, headmaster. Bye." Judai pressed the end call button on his phone and slipped back into his pocket. He took a moment to gather his thoughts before resting his gaze on Yubel, once again. Her blue, green eyes stared deeply into his chocolate brown orbs, searching for the reason of the call. Judai felt as though she could see right through him. It made him uneasy, yet happy at the same time. He felt a shiver run up his spine as Yubel continued to eye him without a word.

Finally, Yubel broke the silence with a sigh. "So, Judai-chan, where are we headed to, hmm?" Judai could tell she already knew the answer. She merely wanted for him to voice it.

"Alright, alright, Yubel-chan. That was the headmaster of Duel Academy. He has requested that I visit the academy. So, I am. We are." Yubel stared at him for awhile longer before smiling warmly.

"So, I take it your friends will be there as well." Judai sighed and nodded his head. "Good. I remember one of them. That boy Hell Kaiser. His heart stopped after our duel, but I heard that he made a full recovery. I wonder if I can have another match with him."

Judai stared in shock at Yubel. He remembered the duel himself. It was at a time that his heart was still steeped in resentment and darkness. Kaiser had reminded Judai what it was to fight all out for reasons unknown to others. Even using the Advanced Gem Beasts, Yubel had only barely managed to claim victory. She had expelled almost all of the energy that she accumulated in that duel. Kaiser, in the end, lost the duel and his body, which had been so severely damaged by the underground duels, failed him and his heart ceased to beat. Watching that duel snapped Judai out of his state of self-pity.

"Ha, ha. I'm sure that Kaiser is up and dueling again. And I am most definitely sure that he'll be up for a rematch." Judai smiled at Yubel who returned it with one of her own. _"I just hope everyone will be able to get along alright," _thought Judai to himself.

* * *

Sorry for the rather uneventful chapter. It's mainly for filler purposes, plot development if you will.

Preview of next chapter (warning, contains partial spoiler): Syrus gets a magical girlfriend. She's basically in the same predicament as Yubel, just not fused with someone else. Can you guess who it is?

Please R&R. Have a safe a carefree week everyone. (Bows) Good night.


	4. Between the Beyond

Ok, ok. I'm sorry for being such an ass and not updating in a helluva long time. It's not my fault. I graduated from high school, which is where I usually wrote my stories (yeah, it's called Government class). I can only hope that I didn't lose my touch. Since you're all probably dieing to find out what happens, I'll cut the small talk to minimum.

Much love everyone. Enjoy:

The smell of sea salt lingered constantly in the air as a small ship glided confidently through the calm, crystal-clear waters. The hull of the proud ship was painted the color of the endless sea that it rested on. The deck on the small vessel was freshly waxed and sparkled brilliantly with aid from the constant spray of ocean. By taking the stairs below deck one would first come to notice all varieties of trinkets and paintings that hung about the walls until not a speck of white could be seen beneath the cluster. The hallway that emerged from the stairs broke off into five separate sections: the kitchen, the den, two bedrooms, and the engine room. Even in these rooms, many odd ornaments clung to their place. The kitchen looked as though it had seen better days. There were many unwashed dishes strewn around and random packages of food could be seen shoved into every corner. Even so, the room gave off a homey, lived-in, sort of feel, like an organized chaos. In the den, the captain had managed to squeeze in a few bookshelves and had even been kind enough to add in a few books, albeit they were all sea related. Two comfortable looking chairs could even be made out if one applied themselves enough to look through the conglomeration of items. In each bedroom was a worn king-sized, four-poster, bed, a wardrobe, mirror, closet, and restroom. The entirety of both looked very run down, though they had a charm that was difficult to describe. The engine room had to be the most overpowering of all the rooms the ship had to offer. Though it was almost deafening to be in, to see the moving parts, that is, the organs of the ship was surely a sight to behold. Any man, or woman for that matter, who had no knowledge of a vessel's design would become instantly lost in the gears, belts, and rods that brought the proud craft to life.

A beautiful blue sky enshrouded the ocean in a blanket of peaceful serenity. Clouds ranging in all shapes and sizes floated lazily above the ever-rippling waves. The waters were disturbed only as the vessel cut through them in an attempt to shorten the distance between itself and its destination.

Onboard the ship dubbed the _S.S. Daedelus _the two lovers patiently awaited for the craft to dock at the academy. They were told that if the winds were fair and the sea peaceful that the voyage would take no longer than a day and a half. The headmaster had once again called Judai in an effort to make plans to pick up Yubel and Judai by helicopter. Judai respectfully dismissed the arrangements, explaining that he had already made the necessary preparations to the see that the two be at the academy within two days, three if the weather proved unfavorable.

Yubel was currently sprawled out on the deck with her hands behind her head and her legs crossed. The deep blue-green eyes that usually showed a mixture of mischief and amusement were closed to the world around her as she slept soundly, without a care. Her hair sparkled magnificently in the evening sun and was constantly being blown by the wind's gentle breath. No dreams disturbed the tranquil slumber that had befallen her.

Judai's chocolate orbs gazed passionately towards the slumbering enchantress. He was seated across from Yubel with his back against the cabin wall. Every now and then he would find himself staring at Yubel with a mixture of amusement and hunger. Always he would catch himself and turn his attention to the sun, clouds, sky, or anything else to occupy his attention.

"_Heh. Is love always like this? I wonder." _He heard Yubel as she softly, but lovingly, murmured his name in her sleep. Judai moved over to Yubel and gently lifted her up and changed her position so that she had her head in his lap. While stroking his lover's hair Judai hummed a tune that he had once heard in his past life. He found that the melody gave him peace of mind and a feeling of belonging and nostalgia. Yubel snuggled closer to Judai and wrapped her arms around his waist. He allowed himself to fall back until he was staring sleepily toward the sky above. The last thing he remembered before sleep overtook him was Yubel shifting her body so that she was laying on top of him with her head on his chest and arms wrapped both protectively and at the same time possessively around his midsection.

The captain looked on as the two lovers fell into an unwavering sleep. "Ah ta' be young again."

The sun rose lazily above the horizon, bathing all within its embrace in warmth and radiance. A young man with hair blue as the sky above rolled over in his sleep on the cool grass beneath him. He wore a pair of blue jeans stained with green because of his many naps in and around the large forest that surrounded him. A t-shirt depicting a silver phoenix of metal, with orange emblazoned wings, flying across a black sky, overlooking a sea of fire, hugged his chest. His glasses lay neatly on top of a blue jacket with a symbol of light stitched in kanji on its back. The plant life around him voiced their disapproval as the wind sighed letting loose from the closest resident a solitary leaf that drifted slowly downward. It floated on a sea of air and came to rest softly on the man's face. He sneezed once and grumbled something incomprehensible in half-sleep. He yawned as he sat up and stretched. "Mmmmm. Nothing like a nice sleep under the stars."

He grasped his glasses and fitted them comfortably on his nose making his already large, blue eyes even larger. As he reached for his jacket, he allowed a smile to grace his lips. "And how was your night, love? Hope it wasn't too boring for you." A young woman clothed in blue, pink, and purple appeared by his side. She was translucent; one could see the collection of trees and other foliage that encircled them right through her. The long blonde hair that fell past her waste was held in place with a long hat of blue with pink circling it in a striped fashion. The shoulders of her wardrobe hung down under her shoulders as if pointing to the jeweled accessories that hugged her arms and hands. A cape of pink ruffles enshrouded her back. The chest was snug and was cut low, almost seductively, with a small medallion carved with the Star of David at its center. The bottom was cut high with pink ruffles surrounding her waste like a skirt. Her boots were cut the same as her hat blue with pink circling the ankle and foot.

"It wasn't too bad, Sho-chan. It's fun watching you sleep. You look so cute. I just wish I could crawl over and cuddle up to you." She giggled as Sho flushed, green eyes sparkling in delight. She floated up to him and smiled sweetly at the young man before her. The wind pressed the trees into their rustling conversations. Sho's hair was blown wildly and tickled at his nose eliciting another sneeze from the young man.

Sho stood up and dusted off the dirt and grass that clung to his pants and shirt. He sighed deeply and rested his gaze on the mischievous spirit. He felt a little empty inside as he said, "I wish the same Dark Magician Girl. I really do". He smiled sadly at the spirit whose face changed to that of a desperate longing. She attempted to put her arms around him, but passed right through and fell to the ground. The beautiful spirit rose to her feet only to drop to her knees.

"Ugh! This sucks!" she cried in a mixture of disgust and frustration as she pounded at the forest floor. A small cloud of dust rose where she struck the ground. "How am I supposed to show my love if I can't even _touch_ the man I love". Tears formed at the brim of each of her eyes spilling over to map her cheeks as they flowed down.

Sho bent over Dark Magician Girl, gave her a look of intense desire and replied," I know, I know. But, at least we're together, right?" He sat down next to the teary eyed woman with his legs pulled up to his chest and his arms wrapped around them. The young man stared at the endless sky above, loosing himself in its vast size. Still staring at the void of blue above he said," At least we have each other's company." The two locked eyes for a moment and broke contact a moment later, each blushing ferociously. "As long as I know you are here by my side, even if I can't feel your embrace, I can still be happy." That seemed to capture the woman's attention. She looked upon the man next to her, eyes filled with tender affection. It felt to her as if Sho's words alone could enshroud her and banish all feelings of pain and loneliness.

A bird flew over head, singing its serene tune and catching the attention of the young couple. It disappeared over the horizon of trees. It only took a few more moments for the song to also disappear among the other sounds resonating in the forest. Dark Magician Girl began to laugh uncontrollably. Sho averted his eyes from the sky to rest his puzzled visage upon the girl. She wiped the tears from her eyes," I just remembered what you were like when I first saw you, so vulnerable." When he turned his head to the side in a perfect resemblance of a confused dog she continued," It's just now you seem so much more mature. When I first saw you during my duel with that friend of yours, you stole my heart then and there. I thought just now that the boy I fell in love with has gone and been replaced with a man so much more lovable." Dark Magician Girl's face lit up to match the color of her rosy cheeks. She shook her head in attempt to rid herself of such embarrassing thoughts.

Sho smiled to himself and made his way to his feet. Dark Magician Girl looked upon him as he stood. He offered his hand to her. "Let's head back to the academy. The headmaster said he had something to show us." The spirit nodded at him with a large smile. She jumped up and floated a few times around the man she had such deep affection for.

They headed toward the large building at the center of the island. It held so many memories for the both of them. Even now the academy and island brought forth many more memories for the two to share. A lone bird stood singing on a branch near where the two had been before. Another one soon joined the first and they began to sing in perfect harmony.

"'Ey, ya' two turtle doves. Quit your roostin' and get a move on," yelled the captain on the speaker phone. "The Academy's already in sight."

It was Yubel who first managed to open her eyes and rise to her feet, although grudgingly. The enchantress was forced to squint here eyes in the morning sun. She cursed the captain for waking her from not the most innocent of dreams about her beloved Judai and herself. The ex-spirit proceeded to twist her midsection back and forth until she heard a satisfying crack. She yawned crassly and stretched until she felt a little more aware of her surroundings. She noticed that the captain had not meant, by any means, that the rest of their venture would be short lived. The Academy was little more than a speck before the horizon. Yubel grumbled something rude to herself and leaned heavily against the guardrails separating her and the vast sea below.

"Ha, ha. That was _very_ elegant, my love." Yubel turned quickly around, almost losing her footing amidst the constant bobbing of the deck, to see Judai smirking up at her. He was sitting up with his legs crossed Indian style and seemed quite awake. His eyes held a certain quantity of sarcasm that was easy enough to make out in comparison to the usual warmth that they held.

"Humph. As though I care about acting like a _proper_ woman." Yubel stared squarely at Judai with eyes aflame. "Does a proper woman, bare arms for the one she loves? Does she embroider herself in armor instead of jewels? I think not."

Judai merely chuckled at the weighted stare he received. Yubel-chan's explosive temper was just one of the many things he loved about the woman. It reminded him of his childhood; back when he was constantly saving everyone from one lunatic or another. Now the world seemed a bit depleted. Of what, he could not say. Though, Yubel did help add a little…attitude to his current life. _"Note to self. Yubel-chan is not a morning person. Must tread carefully. Can lead to dire consequences if she is pushed to far… but she is pretty cute when she is mad."_ Judai made his way to his feet and dusted himself off. He took a few deep breathes to take in the smell of the sea around them. A gentle breeze blew at his bangs so that they obscured his vision. He pushed them aside and stretched, in perfect imitation of what he had teased Yubel for doing.

Yubel stared daggers at Judai still a little angered about what he had said, before turning away to face the sea. She walked to the edge of ship and leaned on the rails not really taking in any of the scenery around her. She didn't even notice a pod of dolphins that swam merrily aside the ship or the flock of seagulls that flew freely about against the blue sky. In truth she had always feared that she would be disliked by Judai for being so unladylike. Back in the past life, she had to struggle with her feelings through a harsh caste system. As a servant, she could only be with the young prince as long as he desired so. Ever since she had come into the current Judai's ownership, back when she was still a resident of the dueling world, she had forgotten the fear of being separated again. She knew Judai would never just dump her off for acting the way she always does, but the fear was still their, albeit hidden deep within her heart. To be reminded about it after spending such a wonderful time together was very disheartening.

Yubel was just about to turn around and scold Judai some more when she felt two arms snake around her waist. She was embraced tightly and could feel herself melting in those arms. "J-Judai-chan, let go. How am I supposed to yell at you if I can't even look you in the eyes?"

Judai smiled mischievously as his lover continued to try and break his embrace. The young duelist blew gently on the back of Yubel's neck, eliciting a shiver throughout her body. "Nn, that's the point, love. Besides, I like it better when we're like this. It's much more enjoyable for the both of us." A constant spray of foam from the sea below soon soaked the couple as they continued their…disagreement.

After a few more moments of fidgeting Yubel gave up and allowed herself to fall under her beloved's control. She felt herself drown in the feeling of having Judai so close to her. The world around her seemed to just drift away. She let out a small gasp as Judai kissed the back of her neck. It was so swift and gentle she wondered if she had only imagined it. Judai then bit down on her neck a little too hard. Yubel could barely suppress a moan as she felt Judai begin to suck and lick lovingly around the area had just branded. She froze as she felt Judai's touch begin to wander to more intimate areas of her body.

"W-wait J-Judai-chan. We s-shouldn't d-do t-this here." Judai simply ignored the pleadings of his captured love. What she said and what she wanted were obviously two totally different things. The constant moaning from the ex-spirit proved that point quite clearly.

The young woman tried to resist the touch of her lover, but found it as important as the air she breathed. She was in such ecstasy. If it went on any longer they might be found in a very embarrassing predicament, should the captain see. The feeling of Judai's hand on her inner thigh made her feel light headed. He kept massaging the same place over and over. He wasn't close enough to actually arouse her but it was still quite embarrassing. Yubel almost fainted when she felt Judai's hand begin to make its upward.

"J-Judai! I r-really think w-we s-should stop t-this. I-if we g-get c-caught, how are w-we supposed t-to e-e-explain this." Judai smirked at the beautiful woman in his arms. She was absolutely adorable. A part of him wanted to take her then and their, but that was just hormones talking. He honestly believed that if he went any further Yubel would either faint from anemia or deck him.

Yubel felt the warmth and pressure around her lift as Judai released her. She couldn't help but fall to her knees as a feeling of weakness washed over her. The cold, hard feeling of the deck below assisted in bringing her back to reality. She shook her head to clear her mind. How can it be that the man behind her can elicit such a response from her?

"How ya' love birds doin' up there?" questioned the captain from the speakers. "Seems we'll be dockin' at the Academy in abou' an hour's time. Make sure all o' your luggage is packed and tha' ya' don' leave anything behind. And, much obliged for your patronage."

The young couple made their way down below deck to collect their belongings and pack for landing.

Alright people, I need some feedback if you please. I need to know if after reading this, you think this story is still worth reading. Do I still have what it takes to ensnare your attention when I write? If so please review. Thanks a lot everyone and I hope to here from you.


	5. Addition

Hope you guys aren't too ticked off at me. Seems I can't really finish a story to save my life. Please bare with my rudeness of making you wait. This especially applies to the ladies who read this. I don't really enjoy being rude to women. All the guys who got a prob can screw off (heh, just joking). Truth be told, I just couldn't find a way to continue. So, I'm gonna wing it, which is the worst possible way to write a story, but ah well.

I'm also starting to write stories for the 5ds series. Mostly because Dark Carly and Aki, well, gorgeous doesn't do the two justice.

Anyway, loves, by now you should know how these preambles go. I don't own GX or 5ds or their characters or anything of, well,_ theirs_. (A little note: I'm going to use Aster's english name because it sounds better, same for Alexis because of her Lexy nickname.)

ΩΩΩΩΩ

Many a sound could be heard as the people went about their daily schedules. Engines roared as trucks made their trips to and fro carrying cargo from ships to storage or the Academy. Gulls could be heard as they swarmed the port, resting on the lighthouse, before journeying elsewhere. Voices, from workers and students alike, combined into an incomprehendable muddle.

Through all the bustle of people, one person leaned up against one of the warhouses, awaiting those whom they were their to see. This person, who was obviously a man when seen from the front though not so much from the back, had long silver hair that reached to the middle of his back. His cold, blue eyes stared attentively towards the horizen. He was wearing a formal, silver suit that matched his hair over a dress-shirt and black tie. The pants that covered his long legs were also silver and ended with showing a pair of black dress-shoes. The wind from the sea continuously ruffled his hair and blocked his annoyed visage from time to time. As yet another boat left from port he sighed and brushed his hair, once again, from his face. Anyone who looked upon this man could tell he was incredibly bored and becoming quite irritated. "I swear, if he doesn't show up in an hour, when I _do_ see him, I'll rip his head off."

One of the students who was passing by gave him a frightened look and hurried on her way. The man turned to his right as he watched her flee. He let out a sigh of defeat. He used to be able to keep his cool in any situation. What happened? Right, it was the very person he was waiting for that happened.

"Ya know, Aster, you should just chill out every now and then. You'll get wrinkles if you keep frowning. Then, what would your fan-girls say.?3" The already ticked off duelist became even more irked as he heard the voice from his left. He turned to stare down the other man that had joined him. He glared disapprovingly at the other man's untidy blue hair. Although the bluenette before him showed a friendly, warm expression, it only proved to enrage Aster even more. He continued to stare at the man before him taking in every bit of the untidiness that he had brought with him. The bluenette was currently dressed in a wrinkled white T with a blue jean-jacket that was worn open. He was wearing a necklace with many a different colored gemstone hanging off it. His jeans were blue and wrinkled and his shoes where withered. All-and-all Aster just didn't care for anyone without the decency to dress properly. He believed that if someone didn't have the self respect to tidy themselves up, he wouldn't waist his respect on them.

"I don't care what my so-called fan-girls think of me, Johan", replied Aster shortly, staring venomously at Johan. The bluenette merely shrugged and leaned up against the wall beside Aster, much to the silver-haired man's disapproval. Johan placed his hands in his pockets and stared up at the blue sky. The clouds moved rather quickly away from the sea which meant that the wind was picking up. He really hoped it didn't storm. It would really screw up the plans for the next few days.

A thought came to the bluenette. Johan pushed himself off of the warehouse and stood directly infront of Aster, blocking out the sun's warmth. He stared mischevously at the silver-haired duelist. When he spoke he had an air of authority, not unlike Aster's own voice when he was trying to make a point. He poked Aster in the chest and said, "Ya know, that's why you'll never get a girl bro. Shame too. You could probably have any one you wanted." Aster stared daggers at Johan as if trying to stab his intense displeasure right into the bluenette's forhead. Aster grabbed the other man's hand and pulled him close enough to whisper in his ear.

"I don't give a damn about women, Johan. So fuck off." He then pushed the other duelist away from him. He crossed his arms and leaned back against the wall as Johan fell to the ground.

Johan just stared curiously up at the silver-haired duelist before him. He started as a realization hit him. He brought his fist down on his other hand as he said," Ah, I see. You should have just said so sooner, bro." The icey blue eyes stared at Johan with a look of triumph and satisfaction. The bluenette smiled at Aster and continued, "If you were gay, you should have just told everyone."

Aster almost slipped and fell to the ground, only just catching himself. He reached for Johan's collar and pulled the bluenette once again over to him. "How the _HELL_ did you come to that conclusion", yelled Aster with a mixture of anger and desperation.

"Its cool man. No one will fault for it. We're all friends." Johan sweatdropped as Aster released him and bowed his head. "Eh, was I wrong. Its just that you said you didn't have any interest in women, so I just assumed. Sorry." Johan cocked his head to one side as Aster massaged his forhead and sighed.

"Can't you go and annoy you're wife, instead of me?" asked Aster in defeat. He always felt older around Johan, or _him_. Speaking of which, where _is_ he? The chancelor had told Aster that he would arrive in a few hours or so. Aster had been staring at the blue sky for going on four hours. It took Aster a minute to realize Johan was talking. "Sorry, could you say that again. I have a lot of crap on my mind."

Johan smiled and said," I said my _wife _is trying to figure out what she is to wear tomorrow. She's really into these kinds of things."He smiled sweetly up at the enraged man. "So you're stuck with me." Aster could have strangled the bluenette then and there and only stopped because they were in a well populated area.

"Screw it all," replied Aster. He was fed up with being angry. "If I'm stuck with you let's at least make interesting. Let's have a duel," stated he as he pulled two duel disks out of a warehouse crate.

Johan started at this declaration, but smirked at the silver-haired duelist after the intial shock. "Sounds good." Johan made his way to his feet and excepted the disk. He walked a good distance away and activated his duel disk. Aster copied him and stood ready for the game.

"Duel!" cried both duelists as the drew their first five cards.

LP:Aster-4000Johan-4000

"I'll start things off. Draw", declared Aster as he pulled a card from his deck. He took a moment to take in his hand and plan a starting strategy. After a momentary thought, he pulled a card from his hand and placed on top of his duel disk. "I start with Destiny Hero - Captain Tenacious in attack mode." A man with a tan complextion and muscular build appeared onto the field. His long red hair and muscular build gave him a wild look. Strapped to each of his arms were what appeared to be a large sheild that spiked out at different angles. His legs and feet were encased in the same substance that his shield, weapons were. "I'll place two face-downs and call it a turn", stated Aster as he placed two cards in Spell/Trap slots of disk. Two face down cards materialized behind his Hero.

"Not bad, not bad", stated Johan. "Draw. I summon Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat in attack position." As Johan slapped the card on his disk, a large cat jumped from its card on the field and landed on all fours. Her pink coat shone magnificently against the sun. From each of her ankles, bloomed what appeared to be golden wings. Upon her chest was a golden fixation which housed a beautiful amethyst that matched her eyes exactly. Although beautiful she was, to stare down her growl was not at all pleasant. "I think I'll have Crystal Kitty attack you directly. Have at 'im girl."

The look the duel monster gave Johan was smug as she replied," With pleasure." She leaped pass the dark Hero and scratched Aster across the chest, making him gasp with pain as his life points dropped.

"To bad for me, when Kitty attacks you directly by her own effect, you take only half of the damage," stated Johan matter-of-factly.

Lp:Aster-3400Johan-4000

"I'll end my turn with one face-down." Johan placed the card in the appropriate spot and smiled almost mockingly at Aster. The card materialized behind Amethyst Cat as she returned to sit on her own card. "How was it girl?" questioned Johan to his beloved sister.

"Purrrfect," replied she as she began to wash her paws. "He tastes fantastic." She stared, deeply amused, at the silver-haired duelist as he regained his composure.

"Draw," stated Aster as he pulled a card. "I'm tributing Captian Tenacious", the monster vanished as vortex appeared on the field," to summon Destiny Hero - Double Dude!" From the vortex rose a very distinguished looking gentleman. His suit was entirely black even down to his dress pants. He wore white gloves and a purple scarf that was wrapped around the lower part of his face and neck. A pair of glasses rested on his nose and upon his head was a black top hat. In his left hand was a cane of black topped with a gold tip that held a blue stone. "Next I activate the trap card D-Chain and equip it to Double Dude." Aster pressed the button on his disk and the card was revealed. A black chain that was tipped with what looked to be a purple scorpion's tail with white talin-like fixations appeared wrapped around the gentleman's arm. The tip dangled omniously and swung in perfect harmony with the wind. "With this card, Double Dude's attack will increase by five-hundred points. (Amethyst Cat: ATK-1200 / Double Dude: ATK-1500) I attack Amethyst Cat with Double Dude!" The gentleman figure swung the chain over his head like a lasso before launching it at the pink Crystal Beast. "And don't forget, when a monster equipped with D-Chain destroys an opponents monster by battle, it inflicts five-hundred points of damage to the players life points."

The chain pierced the cat through the gem on her breast and shattered her and her card.

LP:Aster-3400Johan-3700

Johan stared solemnly at his card and replied," Sorry girl. I hope it didn't hurt to badly." He removed Amethyst Cat's card from the Monster card zone and placed it in the Spell/Trap card zone. He glanced up at Aster and replied," I activate Amethyst Cat's ability to place her in the Spell/Trap card zone as a continous spell card. This allows me also to bypass D-Chain's burn effect since she wasn't sent to the graveyard." An amethyst appeared next to Johan's face down card to symbolize Amythest Cat's position in the Spell/Trap card zone.

Aster stared up at the face that Johan made. He knew that Johan cared deeply for his monsters who he considered his family, though he also knew that a duelist couldn't play the game without losing monsters. The main thing he realized, though, was that he couldn't show mercy. "I continue with my attack. By his effect, Double Dude can attack twice in a battle phase." The gentleman amidst the two began to transform. His hat flew off revealing long grayish-silver hair. The suit that he wore began to tear as his muscles grew at an alarming rate. The glasses that gave him a rather intellegent look fell from his face and shattered on the ground, then disappeared. If one were to watch this transformation first-hand, they might think that Mr. Pegasus had been reading to many Robert Louis Stevenson novels. The beast wrapped the chain around his neck and torso and launched himself at Johan. He landed in front of the bluenette and struck him in the stomach, causing the wind to be knocked out of the young duelist.

LP:Aster-3400Johan-2200

"I'll end my turn at that," replied Aster as he watched Johan straighten up.

"Oh, I'm fine, thanks for asking," replied Johan with sarcasm evident in his voice. "Draw. I summon Crystal Beast Saphire Pegasus in attack mode." Johan once again placed a card on his disk and watched as a tornado rose infront of him. Beautiful white wings embebded with sapphires that feathered out into a stunning goldenrod emerged from either side of the tempest. Two dark blue spheres could be made out from the within the wall of wind. As the tornado subsided a brilliant white horse from which sprouted the wings gracefully hovered above its materialized card. Like his sister, his ankles were adorned with wings that shone the same magnificent color that his feathers displayed. In the middle of his forhead sprouted a horn of the most coveted blue sapphire one could ever lay their eyes upon. "When Sapphire Pegasus is summoned I can place a Crystal Beast Monster from my hand, deck, or graveyard face-up into the Spell/Trap card zone." Johan removed his deck from his duel disk and selected the card he wanted. "I place Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger in the Spell/Trap card zone." As he placed the card into the slot and returned his deck to his disk a yellow-orange gem materialized next to the amethyst in Johan's back-row. "Next I'll declare an attack on Double Dude. Go Pegasus and avenge your sister with sapphire tornado." Sapphire Pegasus leaped into the air and flapped it wings. A few feathers fell softly downward as he poised himself for an attack. A light wind gathered around the beautiful horn housed in the middle of his forehead. The wind began to pick until it became a small tempest that ruffled the Crystal Beast's feathers. When it seemed on the verge of becoming a hindrance to his flight, Sapphire Pegasus launched it at the now beast-formed gentleman. As the tornado engulfed the dark Hero, one could watch as he was torn asunder. The Hero and his card shattered and the wind pressed on to blow Aster a few inches back.

LP:Aster-3100Johan-2200

"I'm not done yet. Reveal face down Beast Soul Swap." Johan pressed the cordinating button on his disk to revel the trap. "With this, I can return one Beast-Type monster on the field to my hand and special summon a Beast-Type monster from my hand with the same level. I target Sapphire Pegasus." Another tempest engulfed Sapphire Pegasus and when it vanished so did the beast. "Then I summon a Beast from my hand with the same level. So why don't I choose…Sapphire Pegasus."

"What!" exclaimed Aster. "You're going to resummon it?" He stared in disbelief at as yet another tornado appeared and revealed the winged horse once again. Aster mentally kicked himself as he watched what he admitted was a very pro move. Johan wasn't Judai's equal for nothing.

"That's right and when Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus is summoned, its effect is activated. I'll choose to place Emerald Tortoise in the Spell/Trap card zone from my deck." Johan once again removed his deck and selected the apporopriate card. He placed in the correct zone and watched as the green gem materialized next to the amethyst and topaz. "And don't forget that my trap also has other props," stated the bluenette as he shuffled his deck and returned it to the disk. "Since Pegasus was resummoned, it can attack again. So let 'em have bro."

Sapphire Pegasus nodded his head a replied," Glad to." His horn summoned another tempest and launched it straight at Aster who took it head on and this time was blown off his feet. "Perhaps now you will understand a bit of what my sister felt," stated Pegasus as Aster rose back to his feet.

LP:Aster-1300Johan-2200

"I'll end my turn with a field spell, Ancient City - Rainbow Ruins," stated Johan as he placed the card in the Field Spell compartment of his disk.

"I chain the Trap card Limit Reverse and target Destiny Hero Captain Tenacious!" cried Aster. The trap revealed itself and the muscular, armored Hero returned to field and stared down Pegasus with an intense hatred in his eyes.

"Well, continuing, Rainbow Ruins takes field dominance," said Johan. All around the two, the field began to change. The two seemed to be encaged in an old gladiator's arena with stands of rock encircling them. Four pillars rose in background and a rainbow could be seen going on for miles. "Turn, end."

Aster pulled a card from his deck "My turn. During my standbye phase the effect of Double Dude activates. When it is destroyed by battle, it special summons two Double Dude tokens to my field." Both the gentlmanly figure and the beast figure arose from nowhere to stare down Sapphire Pegasus. The gentleman removed his hat and bowed while the beast continued to glare threateningly. "I acativate the spell card Destiny Draw. By discaring one Destiny Hero I draw two cards. I discard Destiny Hero - Dasher. Do you wish to activate Rainbow Ruins?"

"That's okay, carry on," replied Johan.

"Very well, I draw." Aster pulled the two cards from his deck. As he looked at the two he said,"It seems fate is on my side. I tribute Captain Tenacious and my two Double Dude Tokens to special summon Destiny Hero - Dogma." The three monsters on Aster's field all disappeared as something very large manifested itself onto the field. It was incredibly frightening to say the least. It was probably incredibly muscular, it was hard to tell with the creatures armor. Across its chest was woven a pieced of chain that looked remarkably like the D-Chain. Its shoulders were embroidered in what appeared to be Captian Tenacious's shield-like weapons. Horns sprouted the side of its head and its eyes were a deep crimson. The wings on its back appeared bat-like and were black all around. Upon the top of its right forearm, was fixated a very large and very sharp blade, which it wielded with deadly accuracy. "I'll wage an attack on your Crystal Beast. Go, my Destiny Hero, destroy his beast."

"Damn it, I activate the effect of my Ancient City. If I have at least two Crystal Beasts in my Spell/Trap card zone, once per turn I can cut the damage I take in battle by half." Dogma swooped down upon Sapphire Pegasus and thrust his blade into the beast. The beast and its card shattered.

LP:Aster-1300Johan-1400

"I also activate the effect of Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus. I'll place it the Spell/Trap card zone." Johan placed the card in the slot. He now had four gems on the field: Amethyst, Topaz, Emerald, and Sapphire.

"I face-down one card and end my turn," stated Aster.

"Very well, my draw," replied Johan as he pulled a card.

"During the opponents standby phase after Destiny Hero – Dogma is summoned it will half the opponents life points," stated Aster. Dogma began to glow with a dark red aura. Johan began to glow the same color and felt himself drained of some of his energy.

LP:Aster-1300Johan-700

"Heh, heh, things aren't looking to good for me," stated Johan with good humor. He rubbed the back of his head and smiled in his goofy sort of way. It reminded Aster so much of Judai that he began to wonder if the two had one of the same parents.

"I'll go ahead and activate the effects of Ancient City – Rainbow Ruins. If I have four or more Crystal Beasts in my Spell/Trap card zone, I can draw an extra card." Johan slid his card from the deck and added it to his hand. He smiled at it. "This will work nicely, I will play the spell card Hand Severing. Both players send two cards from their hands to the grave and draw two cards." Johan placed the card in the slot to show Aster that he played it. Aster sighed as he placed two cards from his hand into his grave and drew two cards. Johan mimicked him and looked once again at what he drew. "Score. This should be enough to finish you, bro."

Aster raised an eyebrow at that declaration. "Let's see you back that up," stated he with suppressed excitement. What card could Johan have drawn that would let him defeat Dogma. It was Aster's strongest card.

Johan placed the card in the Spell/Trap card zone and stated," I activate Crystal Abundance. I send four Crystal Beast continuous spell cards from the field to the grave then send all cards on field to the owner's grave. Then, for every card sent from my opponents field, I can special summon that many Crystal Beasts from my grave."

"_Damn_ ", thought Aster to himself. "_If you need to clear a field, Crystal Abundance will do it._" Aster pressed a button on his duel disk and stated," I chain a trap, Threatening Roar. When this is played, the opponent will be unable to declare an attack this turn. Also it removes one target from the field so Abundance will only have one target to allow you to summon."

Johan watched as a shockwave erupted from the exposed trap card. He felt it through his entire body as it struck him. "Nicely played, Aster, but now I'll continue on. Abundance will clear the field." Dogma seemed to evaporate into nothingness. The field also returned to its normal arena of the coast of Duel Academy. "I then special summon Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus from the grave." The winged horse arose and hovered in place above its card. The sun gleamed magnificently off its horn and the sapphires embedded in its wings. "I activate Pegasus' special ability, and place Crystal Beast Amber Mamoth in the Spell/Trap card zone from my hand." A brownish, red gem appeared behind Sapphire Pegasus. "Next I will summon my most powerful monster. I summon Rainbow Dragon!"

"How!?" exclaimed Aster. "I've only counted five Crystal Be-." It came to him. "Hand Severing. You used it to dump the other two in the graveyard."

"Well played, no?" questioned Johan. The seven crystals from the beasts began to glow and shot out from each of the beasts. They launched high into the air and joined together. A blinding light caused the two to sheild their eyes and from it was born a dragon. The dragon was incredibly was incredibly long, it had to curl up its body to keep itself entirely in view. Each of the seven gems was etched into the length of its body. It sprouted three pairs of wings: a pair of silver bat-like wings, a pair of small gold wings, and a pair of white angelic wings. The crown of its head was embroidered with three horns and a small pair of silver bat-like wings which appeared to maybe be used with balance as it flew. Its golden eyes stared down Aster as if daring him to try something. "Since I can't use Rainbow Dragon's effects on the turn its summoned or attack because of your trap, I'll call it a turn," stated Johan.

Aster stared at the dragon before him. Four-thousand attack points and the ability to boost its strength even higher next turn. Nothing in his deck could match its power. "I draw," stated the silver-haired duelist as he pulled what might be his last card of the game. He had to have faith that his deck would come through. He looked at what he had drawn and smiled. Maybe there was something to this whole faith thing after all. "I activate the effect of Destiny Hero – Dasher. Once, while Dasher is in the grave, if I draw a monster, I can special summon it. I summon Destiny Hero – Malicious in attack mode." A muscular humanoid figure rose from its card and glared at Rainbow Dragon who growled in response. The figure had three horns protruding from its head that stuck out at odd angles. His forearms were hairy and his knuckles were oufitted with sharp claws. His chest was painted with a huge black D. His lower body was also as hairy as his forearms. From his back, he sprouted large bat-like wings. " I'll place one card face down and call it a turn." The card materialized behind Malicious.

"Is that all? I dra-"

"Johan, _JOHAN_! There you are." A woman came running down the dirt path that connected the Acadamy to the docks. Her long blue hair fluttered around her as she ran. The pendant that she wore around here neck was etched with a shard of each gemstone that was worn around Johan's neck. Also dangling from each of her ears was sapphire that clearly brought out the color of her eyes which were the color of a rainy day. She was currently wearing a blue cami with lace trimming around the neck line. She also wore tight fitted blue jeans with a white alastic belt that hooked together. Faded black and white converse completed her wardrobe. As she finally closed the distance between her the two duelists, she glomped Johan and almost caused both of them to end up on the ground.

"Johan what are you doing? I told you I needed your help with deciding what to wear tomorrow." She puffed out her cheeks to make herself look as cute as possible. She even added puppydog eyes for extra effect.

Johan gently carressed the young woman's face and grabbed her chin. He placed a light kiss on her lips and replied," I already told you, Rei-chan, the less you wear, the more I'll like it." He finished with a model's smile and ran his hand through his hair.

Rei didn't buy it. She blushed deeply at Johan's bold statement and punched him in the face. As she began to drag away her now unconcious husband she spoke to Aster and said," Sorry, Aster-kun, but I need him to be serious for a little bit. You guys can finish this during the tournament, right?"

Aster sighed yet again and replied," Whatever. Just remind me to never get on your bad side."

Rei smiled sweetly and replied," Don't worry, Aster-kun, if you ever get on my bad side, you won't be alive long enough to figure it out. Bye, bye" She giggled and waved as she returned to dragging Johan away. Aster sweatdropped and realized that is why he didn't want anything to do with women.

"Damn. If I had gotten one more turn, I'd have probably won," stated he to one in particular. He removed Malicious and the face-down from his disk. He flipped it over to reveal the Crush Card Virus. He could visualize what would happen. Johan draws. He declares an attack with Rainbow Dragon for the win. Aster activates Crush Card to destroy both Rainbow Dragon and Sapphire Pegasus. Come Aster's turn, he removes Malicious for another one and attacks for game. "Ah well. Guess we'll settle it, then."

"You know, from my point of view, it seemed Johan had you pretty much sealed."

Aster jumped at the voice and quickly spun around. In front of him stood a man of equal height. His chocolate brown hair matched his eyes exactly. He was dressed for comfort like he always did. He also wore his trademark goofy grin on his face.

"Judai?" questioned Aster carefully.

"Yo," replied Judai simply as he saluted Aster.


	6. Further On

Let us continue, shall we? I get it that I'm a total jerk for now getting back into this story after a few months. I still haven't a clue as to how to wrap up One Minus One Equals Two. I guess I'll merely keep with it and see where it goes. To those of you who have stuck with this story even through my heartless negligence, I thank you. If you have just started, I hope you've enjoyed it thus far. Thank you everyone. Much love. *Kissu*

Even though I promised myself I wouldn't, I will be creating at least two of my own cards. Don't worry, only one is broken (for those who don't know, that is player lingo for a card that is so powerful, it is almost or certainly unfair,ex: Dark Armed Dragon, Dark Strike Fighter, Judgement Dragon). I'll tell you what they are now. The first is called Teleporter Malfunction. It is a continuous spell card. Its effect states that whenever a player draws a card, if it is a monster, the player can show the opponent, and send the monster to the grave. Both players can use this card. The other card is called Twilit Mirror. It is a normal spell card. It states that the player must pay half of their life points to activate this card. The card cannot be chained to. It will allow the player to special summon one monster from their hand, deck, or graveyard that includes Dark in its name and has the same ATK, DEF, level, and type as a monster on the opponent's field regardless of summoning condition. Can anyone guess who gets which card? Bit of a hint: Who uses a type of deck that can use monsters from the grave by summoning a card of a different Type from their hand? That person gets Teleporter Malfunction. And who have I not given a deck to yet, and would be awesome with a Dark deck. They get Twilit Mirror.

New Jap to Eng character names:

Tome-san = Dorothy

Samejima = Headmaster's first name

Hayato = Chumley Huffington

Disclaimer: *Sigh* Ditto from the previous chapter.

X_X dont kill me

The smell of sea salt constantly wavered in and out of notice as the wind showed it's all too familiar fickleness when it comes to direction. Water sprayed up now and then as the tide had come in to greet those who still worked down by the docks. The majority of the crowd that had, somewhat, assembled around the duel had mostly dispersed by now. Only a few workers still toiled and it seemed that they were merely checking the inventory on what was shipped into the academy. The sky had become a beautiful canvas of colors as the sun began its ever sleepy decent towards the horizon.

The silver haired duelist, who was still clutching his remaining two cards in one hand and his deck in the other, stared shocked at the young brunette who had approached him. Aster had believed that Judai would be wearing something akin to what Aster actually wore, perhaps not quite as gentlemanly, but enough to show some respect to their old home. Judai was now quite the famous duelist. True the chocolate-eyed duelist had lost his share of matches, but since the last time Aster checked, Judai had been undefeated for the past three years. Judai was basically as rich as any model or movie star could hope to be. So why was it, that even with his new found wealth, did Judai still dress like such a juvenile? Though, when he thought about, Judai always did do things his own way. The Elemental Duelist had even remained in the Slifer Red dorm, by choice, after all the others had rose on to become Ra Yellows and Obelisk Blues.

Judai stared intently at Aster as his friend, or at least whom he considered a friend, seemed to be contemplating something that was either extremely confusing, or undeniably unrelated to their meeting. It was known to all who knew him that Aster liked to size people up when he met them. Judai stood quite relaxed as he let Aster map out every part of his change in appearance and was polite enough to even offer a hand as the silence loomed on. He grinned at Aster in his all-too-familiar way.

Startled by the sudden change in atmosphere, Aster hastily returned his cards to his deck and shook Judai's hand while trying to place his deck back into the holster attached to his belt. "It has been quite awhile Judai. How have you been? I take it you are well." stated Aster as he tried to start the conversation with an air of formality. Perhaps Judai had adopted some sense of business in the years that the two had not seen each other, save for the television.

Judai smirked at Aster and squeezed the Destiny Duelist's hand tightly until Aster let out a small squeak and pulled his hand back. As Aster shook his hand out to get some feeling back into it, Judai replied," Geese, bro. What's with the formal crap? We _are_ good friends. You should, seriously chill every now and then, bro." One of Aster's veins began to swell as he glared at Judai. So he hadn't changed in even the slightest way.

"_Damn. It's like those two are freakin' telepathic twins or something," _cursed Aster to himself.

Judai spoke up again as Aster tried to think how they could get to the point. "So what is the reason the headmaster called me up like this? He just asked me to visit this little reunion, but surely there has to be more."

Aster glanced at Judai with a little more respect for his, although he'd never admit it openly, friend. It seemed that he was wrong when he thought the chocolate-eyed duelist hadn't changed. Judai may still be a free-thinking, mellowed-out, good-natured, ass, but it appeared that he had matured at least a small bit in his time away from the academy.

"Truthfully", began Aster," the headmaster only told us a bit of what's going on." Judai looked upon Aster with undivided attention and nodded to show he was listening. "And, what I do know, I will keep to myself." Judai fell over at hearing this. He made his way into a sitting position and stared up at Aster with a what-the-hell look. Aster merely shrugged, and said," Headmaster's orders, bro. He said to take you and you're friend to him when you got here and not to mention anything."

Judai sighed out loud as he stood up and stretched. To add to that tactless image, Judai began yawning as though no one was watching.

Aster coughed lightly into hand to capture Judai's wandering attention. "Continuing. Where is this friend of yours anyway Judai?" questioned Aster as he fought with himself to bite his tongue.

"Mh? Probably still back on the ship." Judai turned his gaze to the far port that housed a small vessel which seemed even smaller due to the distance. "Truthfully, she's probably incredibly peeved at me right now. I better go get her." The chocolate haired duelist began to sprint back from whence he came only to stop, turn around, and rush back towards Aster. "Sorry for causing any trouble for you, Aster. Yubel-chan and I will head to the headmaster's office as soon as we get settled." Judai glanced around for the Obelisk dorm. When he caught a glimpse of the large building, he scratched his head and chuckled. "Guess we'll find out where we stay when we get there," stated Judai as he once again left the silver-haired duelist to his thoughts.

Aster could only look on in discontent as Judai left him alone to contemplate why it was that the duelist pissed him off whenever they see each other. He sighed as he began to make his way back to the headmaster's office to relay Judai's message. "Why do I always end up dealing with this crap? Eh, Judai said that his friend's name is Yubel. Why is that name so familiar?"

Yubel stood leaning against the side of the ship with her arms firmly crossed in front of her chest and her left leg crossed over her right. The blue green orbs that usually shown with mischief were closed to the world and she was trying to ease her anger by remembering just how much she loved Judai, though the only feeling right now she had for the poor man was annoyance and, for lack of a better word, loathing. She felt like smacking the brown-haired young man half way back to Domino City. 'How the hell could he jump ship and just leave me here,' raged she to herself. Aloud, she said," I swear the next time I see him I'm gonna-mphf?" Deep within her own thoughts, Yubel never even realized a certain brown-eyed, young man call her name. With her eyes closed, she never saw a mischievous gleam in said man's eyes as he closed the distance between the two. She did, however, notice when Judai pulled her into a warm embrace and pressed his lips whole-heartedly to hers.

For some reason every bit of anger, spite, and frustration seemed to just melt away. Whenever she was in those arms it seemed like every emotion, be it good or bad, fused into one large mass of love. Everything about being with that person was perfect. His smell, his taste, his passion, everything.

As the two continued their heated embrace, the captain called out," Oye, turtle doves. Le's get ya'll unpacked. Ya' can get with the mushy bus'ess when ya'll are in ya'll's bed." The lovers quickly separated and, both blushing profusely, clambered back onboard the ship to gather and remove their belongings.

As the last of their luggage was brought outside of the ship and everyone was saying their farewells, the sound of a car horn was heard a little ways off. The lot turned to see a blue truck traversing, at top speed, the dirt road that led from the port to the academy, or vice versa. An elderly lady was waving frantically out of the driver's side window. She had long, gray hair that had been tied into two pigtails. Brown eyes twinkled brightly from behind full moon-rimmed glasses. She was wearing a shirt of pink with a red cord tying the neckline. Blue overalls were fastened at her shoulders and her feet were encased in black slip-ons. "Judai, it's good to have you back. I'll be down in a 'sec to give you a ride to the Blue Dorm!" exclaimed she at the top of her lungs. The noise only barely travelled to those below.

Judai, Yubel, and the captain all sweat dropped as the vehicle almost flipped as the elderly lady did a one eighty and came to stop right before them. The truck was now facing in the direction from whence it came. Another blare erupted from the horn. The elderly lady stuck her head out the window and turned towards the couple and captain. "Don't have all day now, dearies," she began cheerfully. "Let's get a move on."

Judai smiled and said," Tome-san, it has been quite a while. How have you been?" He began to load the bags into the back of the truck with some help from Yubel and the captain.

"Fine, Judai, I've been quite alright," she replied while waving her hand dismissively.

"I see. That's good to he- It's ok Yubel-chan, I'll get it. You can go ahead and get in the truck."

Yubel stared at Judai for a short moment before crossing her arms again. Her eyes narrowed and she poked Judai in the chest. "We've already been through this Judai-chan. I'm not as weak as other women. I can help out if it is needed." She glared at Judai who merely chuckled in return. He reached for her and brought their lips together in a passionate kiss. Yubel's rigid pose melted away until the only thing holding her up was Judai's arms.

"I know, I know, love. I was trying to be a gentleman, emphasis on try." He little out another small laugh at Yubel's blush, knowing full well she could have easily put away the entire luggage on her own.

When all of their bags were packed into the truck and everything tied down, the captain could finally say his goodbye and made his way back to the ship. Judai and Yubel squeezed into the passenger side of the truck and shut the door. Tome-san started the engine and floored the gas. Judai held on to the seat and door while Yubel clung to Judai for dear life. Tome seemed to be unfazed by the speed and even sought to strike up conversation.

"So tell me Judai, who is this lovely young lady that you have brought with you? A girlfriend, no doubt. But Samejima said that you were bringing an old friend." Yubel squirmed uncomfortably by Judai who instinctively wrapped his arm around her gave her a small hug. He could feel her uneasiness through the shiver going throughout her body. He smiled warmly at her.

"Truthfully, Tome-san, I'd like to introduce her to everyone at once, unless she wishes to introduce herself now." Yubel shied away and buried her face into the crook of Judai's neck. Tome-san gave Judai a brief look of confusion, but dropped the subject. For a few minutes, the only noise came from the wind sweeping the truck and roar of the engine. Yubel found herself almost drifting off to sleep while watching trees pass by from her comfortable position of her head now on her lover's chest.

"Well then, Judai, how about you?" started Tome once again. "What's it like being a household name?" The chocolate-eyed duelist blushed and turned his gaze out the window, seemingly becoming fascinated with the forest around. Yubel looked away from the foliage and up at Judai. She stared up proudly at Judai with her piercing blue eyes. The brunette felt rather then saw expression, which cast an even deeper shade of red upon his face.

"I don't really feel much different from before, if that is what you are asking." He rubbed the back of his head while trying to abate his blush. "I suppose in all truthfulness, though, it is good to be known wide and far for what I love to do." His eyes glazed over as his many different duels flooded back into his mind. He remembered, especially the time when after losing for once in quite awhile, a young boy had jumped out of the stands and started randomly spouting many different rude remarks to Judai's opponent. The young boy was dragged off by his mother still screaming at the other man. Judai apologized to his opponent and shook his hand. The other man waved off the apology and even told Judai, in a humorous manner, that his fans could turn out to be dangerous. The brown-eyed young man laughed aloud and apologized once again before hurrying out the door. It took him almost ten minutes to find what he was looking for. The young boy was crying on the floor with his mother trying to console him. Judai walked up to the kid and ruffled his hair. The boy was about to push him off before he noticed who it was. The boy got angry and started telling off Judai for losing. Judai in turn patiently waited for the boy to finish. When he was finally done, Judai explained to the child that winning wasn't always a part of playing, nor was it all there was to the game. If you wish to play then you sometimes will lose. Even pros have an off day. The boy went back to weeping after he heard this and started spouting apologies left and right. Judai ruffled his hair once again and asked if the boy played Duel Monsters. He responded in the affirmative, after which, Judai kindly asked for the boy's deck. He gladly handed it over and Judai flipped through the cards. The first thing he realized was that he had never seen many of the cards. The second thing that came to his attention was that the cards were of the Elemental Hero archetype. Curious, Judai sifted through them a few more times. When Judai asked the boy about the cards, he blushed and responded that he had won a tournament once and was given the honor of creating his own deck, with a few guidelines, of course. The young boy continued, saying that Judai was his hero and that he wished to have his own hero deck, but one that was from his own strength, not just copied from Judai. Judai stared down on the young boy a bit of respect in his eyes. He flipped his own deck case open and retrieved a card from it. He handed it to the child and told him that relying on one's own strength is fine, but combining that strength with other's will make him even stronger. The card was a gift from his friend, Heaton, for graduating from Duel Academy, though he wanted to see what it could be used for in this boy's deck. The boy was in awe at receiving a card from his hero and hastily began thanking Judai. Judai merely waved him off and told the boy to become strong and to challenge him one day. They parted ways and Judai returned to his room from the duel grounds.

_**Back in the real world**_

"Judai? Hello? Judai-chan did your mind slip off into another dimension or something?" questioned the annoyed ex-spirit sitting next to him. Her eyes were narrowed slightly at being ignored for the past five or ten minutes.

"Eh? Sorry, Yubel-chan. What is it you said?" Judai returned Yubel's accusing stare with his own relaxed, composed look.

"We are here Judai-chan, Let's get ready to unload, m'kay," stated Yubel with an evil shadow of a smile.

"Ok, ok, Yubel-chan. Sorry if I ignored anything that you might have said while I was spaced out. Forgive me. Please?" Judai adopted a playful, pouty face with one eye closed in a wink and his hands brought up, palms together, in front of his face.

Yubel sighed openly. "There is nothing to forgive Judai-chan. I suppose I am just tired from the trip." Before she knew what had happened, Yubel found herself in Judai's arms. She blushed openly as he placed his forehead to hers and stared her directly in the eyes.

"Are you sick?" asked Judai with concern.

"I'm not sick, Judi-chan," replied Yubel as she pushed off the chocolate-eyed duelist. 'Though if he keeps this up, I just might die of anemia one day,' thought she to herself.

"Alright, turtle doves, let's get your things up to your rooms," started Tome. "You guys can relax and unpack at your leisure." She looked from one to the other before starting and turning to Yubel. "I don't suppose you have any formal clothes, do you, dearie?"

Yubel stared blankly at Tome and shook her head. Judai also stared at Tome, though in confusion. True, he and Yubel had never bothered going into any stores that had clothing that Yubel called 'to damn frilly'. Yubel was a tom-boy and Judai liked that about her. She was his servant, but also his protector in his past life. She would always be in breeches or in rare, formal occasions in a skirt that only reached down above her knees. She had said it was easier to move in. It seemed old habits died hard. She had told him recently that she preferred jeans to skirts and shirts to dresses. And the only way she would ever be caught in heels would be on some really important day, like her wedding day. Judai remembered how that had led to an embarrassing silence that only ended when Yubel saw a store called Gargoyle's that held a great selection of Goth and occult clothing. She had begged to go in and Judai gave in almost immediately.

"Well when you two are done unpacking, come look me up, dear. We will need to find you a nice dress for the ball tomorrow." Both the duelist and ex-spirit stared at Tome like they had been asked to answer the meaning of life.

When the young couple before her didn't answer after awhile, Tome responded," I guess Samejima didn't tell you over the phone. I suppose calling it a ball is a little exaggerative. It's just a little get together between the graduating class and those who have already graduated. There will be dancing, obviously. Of course afterwards, there will be a tournament as well. I hope to see you enter Judai. And of course your lovely bride-to-be as well, if she plays." Once again a blush covered Yubel's face at Tome's bold statement.

It was then, that Judai made a startling realization. Though she had been with him for about a week now, he had never taken Yubel to a card shop. In conclusion, she had no deck. The real world was a little different from the monster realm, where a deck and disk would just appear on one's arms by simply willing them so.

"Tome-san, it would seem that Yubel-chan and I will need to stop your shop anyway so that I might purchase her cards for a deck." Yubel turned her gaze to Judai in confusion. Sure she loved dueling, almost as much as she loved Judai, but she didn't need him to buy a deck for her. Realizing then, that she could no longer use her dimension-distorting abilities anymore, she changed her look from confusion to appreciative.

"Y-you don't have to, Judai-chan," replied the blue, green-eyed beauty. Her gaze drifted to the ground and she began to grind away at a rock underneath her foot.

"'Course he doesn't have to," started Tome before he could answer," but he wants to. And what is this about purchasing? As long as I run that store, Yuki Judai, you will not pay a solitary cent. Am I understood?" stated Tome with her hands on her hips.

"But-"began Judai before he was cut off.

"How about this, then, find the cards to make-." She looked at the young woman beside her. "Was it, Yubel?" She nodded in return. "Ok. If Yubel-dearie here can beat you in a duel with her new deck, you will take if for free. If you win you can pay whatever you want." Tome smiled sweetly at Judai who sweat dropped in return. "Deal?"

The chocolate-haired duelist looked first at Tome, then at Yubel, and once again at Tome. He sighed outwardly and responded," Fine. If Yubel-chan is successful in defeating me in a duel, I will let the bill slide. However," stated Judai after seeing the glint in Tome's eyes," if I should win, I will pay for the cards in full as well as for the pack of cards you gave me in my first year of Duel Academy."

"But, Judai," started Tome," that was gift for helpi-."

"You said I could pay whatever I wish if I win, Tome-san. Surely you are not backing down on your word?" questioned Judai with a sweet, almost to cavity point, smile.

Tome sighed and responded," Of course not. Fine we have the conditions," said she with a shrug.

Yubel stared from one to the other as they made their deal. Didn't she have a say in this.? After all it will be she who will be dueling Judai. The last memory she had of dueling her beloved left a sweet and sour taste in her mouth. She enjoyed dueling Judai, but she didn't want to hurt him anymore. There was no telling how much of her powers she still retained after parting from that dreadful armor. She only needed a fraction of the armor's power to bring serious injury on the dueling field. True she couldn't physically hurt anyone anymore. Of this, she was certain. But, psychologically, things could be different. The mind has a way of bringing fantasy to reality even without the help of a dark magic. Judai must be fully aware of this, though, less he never agree to it in the first place.

Judai managed to wake Yubel from her daydreams with a quick hug. He told her that he and Tome had made plans to meet up at the card shop in two hours time. And in the meantime, the two lovers should situate themselves in their new temporary residence.

As the two gathered their belongings and said goodbye to Tome for the moment, an Obelisk Blue student adorned in the Blue female uniform greeted them from behind. She told the two that if it were to their liking, they could join the Blue Dorm for dinner since the sun was already beginning to sink beneath the horizon.

Judai wholeheartedly accepted the invitation with gratitude and he made reservations to be at the Blue Dining Hall in half an hour's time. As the young Obelisk female walked off Yubel chuckled to herself and said something about the easiest way to a man's heart was through his stomach.

"That's not necessarily true, Yubel-chan," started Judai as the two resumed their walk to their assigned room. He narrowed his eyes seductively at her. "My heart is more easily swayed by cute, blue-haired tom-boys. Though I won't say no to a steak if it is offered to me," continued Judai, with a small laugh.

The two trudged up the seemingly endless amount of stair cases while hauling their belongings behind them the whole way. The entirety of the Blue Dorm was gorgeous to say the least, perhaps it could even be said to have been extravagant. The dorm was huge, that is to say that it was divided into two, by gender. To Judai's and somewhat to Yubel's dismay, they were housed on the feminine side.

Yubel looked around at the many young girls whispering, giggling, and pointing at Judai as the lovers passed by down the hallway. Large windows rested towards their left that brought forth a most wonderful view of the sparkling lake below. The view was beautiful and yet off with both the sun and the moon reflecting like two jewels drowned in their own beauty. When they finally arrived at their given room, Yubel hurriedly closed and locked the door behind them as they passed through. "I don't know if this will be worth it or not Judai-chan. I do wish to meet your friends in a more personal way then the last time we came in to contact, except for that Johan boy. I don't think that we could get any more acquainted as of now."

Judai listened to what Yubel said and responded," I'm sure we can both live with this for the next two days or so, Yubel-chan." He began absentmindedly throwing different things from his cases onto the bed to set up a bit before dinner. His shirts, as always were wrinkled. After looking them over, the young duelist merely shrugged and fetched a few hangers to hang them up.

Yubel took her time take in the room the headmaster had been so kind to offer them. It housed a large four-poster, king-sized bed. A large table had been set up on the far wall. Upon it rest a video phone, computer, and television. Two extremely comfortable-looking chairs had been pushed beneath the table. A small fridge was stationed next to the table. The bluenette wondered into the bathroom to look around and found every girl's dream. The bathroom housed and huge full body mirror with lights embroidering it on all sides. Twin sinks had been embedded into the far wall with a smaller, yet still important, mirror hanging above. The most awesome thing, however, about this room was the bath. It could easily have housed both Yubel and Judai, a fact that she registered at once. The toilet was embroidered as well, with carpeting on the top of the lid and tank. The carpet was, of course, blue. Yubel left the bathroom only to notice that she had missed something before. Curtains of a deep blue were housed on part of the far wall. She had been so immersed in the appliances that had been provided. Grabbing the two curtains and wrenching them apart she saw a gorgeous sunset and did the only thing that was humanly possible. She stared.

After shaking herself out of the daze she began to rummage through her own things. She brought out a bathroom kit that Judai had purchased her at her own request and began sifting through it. Comb in hand she made her way to the bathroom to try a detangle some of the long strands that had been tied into knots during Tome-san's anti-Driver's Ed lesson. "Hey, Judai-chan."

"Mh?" was his brief response as he wrestled his pants loose from each other. No telling how they got all knotted up in his suitcase. Maybe that strap and buckle actually served a purpose?

The beautiful ex-spirit poked her head out of the bathroom while still brushing her long, flowing, blue hair. "What kind of deck should I make, Judai-chan?" She walked out of the bathroom and sat on the corner of the bed, still trying to detangle her locks

Judai stopped his shenanigans with his clothing and sat next to Yubel, pulling her close to him. He brought his mouth to her ears and whispered. "Sorry, Yubel-chan, I can't help you on that one."

The blue-eyed woman pouted at him in response. She ceased fighting her hair and wrapped her arms around Judai's neck. Their eyes leveled and Yubel stole a chance for a quick kiss and replied," Why not, Judai-chan? You know basically every card in the game. Surely you know quite a few powerful combinations. Is it that you don't want to help me beat you? 'Cause that is just mean."

Judai leaned backwards and, taking Yubel with him lay down on the bed atop his clothes. Snaking his arms around his beloved's waist, he pulled her in close and placed a lingering kiss on her lips. When the two broke apart moments later, Judai replied with," It's not that I care about winning or losing, Yubel-chan; it's just that if I tell you what kind of deck to build, I would know how to counteract it, don't you think? The only thing I can really say is to play towards your strengths. You seem to have an affinity towards Darkness. Why not use that? "

Yubel took a moment to ponder what Judai had said. It is true that Judai would easily be able to defeat a deck he made himself, even if it gave the opponent an unfair advantage against his own deck. That is just how Judai is. To play to one's strengths is also another obvious part of strategizing in Duel Monsters. Judai, who can God Mode at any time, can usually turn around a duel in a split second with the use of one card,_ usually_. 'I suppose that if I can use cards I'm more comfortable with, such as the Dark attribute monsters Judai-chan spoke of, I would have a better chance of winning.'

After the silence between the two had lasted awhile Judai snuggled up into his lover's body. He nuzzled her neck with his nose and created a path of kisses that led from her collar bone to her jaw. The brunette stole a chance and lifted himself so that he was hovering over Yubel on his hands and knees. He had her pinned down with his hands on her wrists, held tightly above her head. Yubel squirmed under him, though Judai could tell she wasn't really trying to put up a fight. "I love you, Yubel-chan. More so than I had ever thought remotely possible."

Those blue-green orbs seemed to glow at hearing this. "And I you, Judai-chan. Always and forever. Now let me up. We have a dinner to get to and I need to change. I hope the hormones haven't all rushed to your head," stated she with a grin. Judai, albeit reluctantly, let himself up. He offered his hand to Yubel who took it and was quickly brought up to a sitting position.

"No peeking now, Judai-chan," said the ex-spirit as she pulled the black shirt from over her head, revealing a blue bra that almost perfectly matched her eyes and hair. As she reached for the hook that would allow her to remove the undergarment, she felt those arms once again enclose her.

"It's not like it's the first time I've seen you naked before, Yubel-chan." He bent over her enough to place his lips next to her ears. "And I certainly hope it won't be the last."

Yubel struggled to free herself from Judai's grip, but found herself bound to tightly in his arms. She never felt so confused before in her entire life. She needed to get dressed so that they could make to dinner on time, though her hormones were screaming in ecstasy. The blush that covered Yubel's face could have been made out miles away.

Clinging onto his love even more desperately than before, Judai continued," The first time I laid eyes on your gorgeous body I couldn't even make words appear. You are like an art work made from the gods themselves, sent to me to test my chastity."

"S-so y-your saying that I-I am a piece o-of art. And t-that my sole p-purpose is to allow others t-to view me," stuttered Yubel through her constant strain of emotions. Tears started to form in her eyes for a reason she did not know. She felt safe in his arms, but somehow she was scared. A shiver ran through the bluenette's body.

Judai felt the sudden shiver and released Yubel who immediately collapsed to the ground. He heard her sniffle. She was crying? He watched as she hugged herself and began rocking back and forth. "Yubel-chan, I could never think of you as a thing to be displayed. I only meant that you are so beautiful that only the gods themselves could have created you. Perhaps I compared you to something that doesn't have the right to even be considered your equal."

Yubel stopped rocking and looked up into Judai's chocolate-flavored orbs, tears still evident on her cheeks and in the corners of her eyes. The ex-spirit watched as Judai kneeled down beside her and gently grabbed her chin. He placed a feather-light kiss on her lips that caused her body to put out another shiver that had nothing at all to do with being uncomfortable.

Judai stared directly into his lover's eyes without blinking. He caught her gaze and refused to release it. "You know, Yubel-chan, there is one thing that I have always compared you to, I will admit." The brunette smiled his sweet smile at the look his beloved gave him. It was a mixture of 'what-now' and 'why-again' look. He let out a soft chuckle that made Yubel's heart skip a beat. His laugh could make even the most sorrowful of days brighten into that of a sun-filled flower garden. "Now, now. Don't give me a look like that. This thought has been running through my mind since my past life, even before you dawned the armor for my sake."

This actually registered some curiosity in Yubel. She wiped her eyes on her arms and simply said," Well what is it."

Judai smiled again and embraced her softly not like he did before with lust evident in every fiber of his body. "Back when I was still a prince and you my guard, I remember you showing me how you were taught to fight. You had great skill and perhaps you still do, I don't know," said he with a bit of a shrug while still trying to hug her. "What I do know, is that you still remind me of the same thing even now, a rose."

Yubel tilted her head to the side and gave Judai a puzzled expression.

It was so humorous to him that he actually laughed out loud. Tears began to swell in the corners of his eyes as he laughed. Managing to calm himself down and wiping one of tears out of his eyes, he continued," You were always beautiful, Yubel-chan. Though, I gotta' say, the way you are now is almost unfair to your younger self. Anyway, you knew how to fight and you contained a great beauty. It reminded me of the thorns of a rose and the beauty it contained."

"Oh, I see," was all Yubel could bring herself to say. She was blushing again. 'I seriously need to work on this whole getting embarrassed thing.'

Judai released her and stood up. When he was at full height again he offered his hand to Yubel. She gladly accepted it and was soon standing on her feet again. It was her turn to embrace her lover and to plant the most passionate kiss they had both ever had on his lips. The young couple was soon gasping for breath. They mutually broke apart so that Yubel could finish getting dressed, less they be here all night and also miss their appointment with Tome.

Yubel dressed simply. She replaced the worn bra with another of the exact same color and make. She dawned a black shirt that had a display on that made the shirt seem like a tux with a tie and everything. The bluenette decided that it would probably be better to leave everything else as it was, for now. The ex-spirit didn't want another episode with Judai's animal instincts, just yet.

"Are you ready to go, Yubel-chan?" asked Judai from the door.

"Yep, let's go get some eats, Judai-chan," stated Yubel as she made her way to her beloved.

Judai let out a soft laugh and responded," A woman after my own heart." He opened the door and beckoned out his love. Yubel pecked him on the cheek and stepped out into the hallway. Judai closed the door behind him and locked the door with a swift 'click'.

_o_ zZzZz

Yay, finally another chapter done. Perhaps it maybe even doesn't suck. I can finally add the ball and tournament into the picture, as well, awesome.

Hmm, you know I just had an awkward thought. Does anybody reading this think I have MPD (multiple personality disorder)? I reread this story from the beginning and it seems that I had written in a much more formal manner. Just a random thought.

Here's another, more emo, thought: If someone cries, and no one is around to hear them, do they still feel the pain? (That would be so awesome on a shirt)

Well, I guess that's enough for my randomness. Good night, day, afternoon, etc. to you all. Much love.


	7. What It Takes

**Read or Become Confused**: I use the name Sakura in this story. I need to explain something regarding how it is pronounced. If you see (*) the pronunciation will be Suh-kur-uh, like it would be said in English. (**) means the Japanese pronunciation, which is Sah-kur-uh. Regardless of these two symbols, after their first initial use, the rest of the time will be the name pronounced in the English fashion, unless I use the second symbol (**) to change that. Truthfully, my first manga that I read was Card Captor Sakura and for the longest time I said it the way in English. That is until one of my otaku friends told me I was doing it wrong. It was the same way for Akane from Ranma ½. I said Ah-kain for the longest time. Now, I'm a sub anime freak and have all the pronunciations down pretty good. I still, however, believe that the English pronunciation of Sakura sounds more elegant and fluid, which is why I use it in this story. So…yeah. (Fear America's way of finding something, making it its own, then screwing it up to hell and back. mwahaha)

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Yu-Gi-Oh. T-T

The Obelisk Blue Dorm was known as the most luxurious of the three large edifices that contained the large population of students and with good cause. The dining area could have probably held the entire Slifer Dorm in it with room to spare. Long, hard-wood tables were lined up and spread out in rows to allow the entirety of the dorm to use it at once. Even with the vast size of the chamber, to fit both the male and female populous meant someone had to plan an efficient means of splaying the tables in order to seat everyone comfortably. Large chandeliers of glass hung from the ceiling. Each was ornamented with charms of different duel monsters dangling from the décor. Lights were embedded into each charm so that they easily lit the room in a grand spectacle.

Lain over top of each table was a cloth of a deep blue to protect the furnishing from the wear and tear of time and use. Chairs were placed so many feet from each other to allow one room enough for personal comfort. Fluffy, elegant-looking cushions of sea-green rested upon the seats of the chairs. In front of each seat was placed a plate of fine China. On the right side of the dish was set two forks and a spoon upon a napkin of deep red; the left shown a knife and a pair of chopsticks, also resting on a napkin. A small length from the plate was set a wine glass mostly for display purposes or the consumption of non-alcoholic wines.

Many silver platters were positioned atop the cloth-enshrouded tables. Coaxing aromas erupted from the delicacies whenever one was bold enough to raise the protective cover. Even one with a lost appetite would find their hunger immediately insatiable after sampling the food before them.

Many a student was seated at the feast, and though it seemed to be quite elaborate, the residents of the dorm had taken to this since the first week of the school year. Those who were working on their second and third year had explained that it was merely a benefit of being in the best dorm, or so they called it.

At first, Yubel and Judai were both taken aback at the splendor set before them. Upon arriving in the chamber, Judai walked out, thinking that he and Yubel had accidently walked in on someone's important occasion or whatnot. As the lovers reached the hallway they bumped into the girl that had asked them to join the Obelisk dinner in the first place.

"I think we made a wrong turn or something," stated Judai as he scratched the back of his head.

The young girl responded by tilting her head to the side and giving Judai a wide smile. Her bright, baby-blue eyes held a bit of mischief as she said," Did you see the room full of people, like someone was getting married or something?" She giggled in response as both Judai and Yubel nodded their heads. The young lass flipped her long light green hair that had fallen into her face behind her back before continuing. "That was the place. I know it seems pretty fancy, but give it a week or so and you'll get used to it."

"_I highly doubt that we will be here that long_," thought Yubel to herself.

She didn't really wish to eat in such an extravagant room with such a large variety of delicacies. The thought of such formality returned her thoughts to her past life. The memories were not painful, for many were filled with a younger, cuter version of her beloved Judai-chan. However, the ex-spirit did not wish to dwell on them. The past was the past. It is best to learn from it, but not become immersed in it.

"Ah, thank you for the information and invitation, miss…" started Judai, who had just now realized that the three had not been properly introduced in their first meeting. He held out a hand in a display of friendship.

"Sakura*, Minamoto Sakura*," stated the younger girl. She back handed Judai's hand before grabbing it in a vice-like grip. Judai winced a bit, causing Yubel to narrow her eyes.

"Not Sakura**," questioned Judai with a slight smile as he recovered his hand from the tomboy in front of him.

The girl placed her hands behind her back and twisted until she heard the satisfying crack of her spine. When she was done she smiled first at Yubel, who had been eyeing her curiously, then at Judai. She winked and said, "Nope. My mom is Japanese and my dad American. Mother dear wished for me to have a traditional Japanese name and father dearest wished for it to be more Americanized so they compromised." Sakura then proceeded to stretch her arms high over her head whilst keeping her fingers intertwined so as to make an arch. She let out a long sigh as she rested her arms once again by her side. The blue-eyed student placed her hand on her hip and shifted her weight so that she stood more comfortably. "Well, then. How about getting that dinner before it's gone, Judai-sama," stated she whilst looking in Judai's direction, "and…what is it that you're lovely fiancé' here is called?"

"Yubel," stated said ex-spirit quickly and curtly, albeit she still allowed a tiny blush to tint her cheeks at being called Judai's fiancé'.

"Yubel-chan it is, then," replied the girl in an overly happy manner.

Yubel crossed her arms over her chest and replied," No. It is just Yubel."

After seeing the glow in the young girls eyes dull a little and the wide grin thin, Yubel sighed and replied," I'm sorry, but the only one I allow to call me with such familiarity is Judai-chan."

"Same here," replied Judai with a small smile.

Sakura stared at the two for a few moments, before allowing a small pout to embroider her face. The young student had gotten it down to a science. She let her lower lip quiver a bit and tears form in her eyes. Sakura knew that no one had refused her before when she started to act cute, although it made her a little sick to her stomach to act in such a way.

For a few moments, no one said anything and the only noise was the occasional sniffle from Sakura.

When she had had enough, Yubel walked up slowly to the Obelisk Blue, allowing her hips to sway as she did so.

The green-haired lass was about to congratulate herself on a part well played when she felt a gentle hand cup her cheek. She started a bit, but didn't back away. She gazed into blue-green eyes and was immediately trapped within those orbs without any hope of escaping.

Yubel ran the back of her hand across the side of the girl's face before grabbing her chin. She pulled the lass closer to her, much to the young girl's surprise.

A blush made its way to Sakura's face as Yubel's lips and hers were mere inches apart. The poor girl could do nothing except close her eyes and wait. She started to shiver as she felt Yubel's breath on her face. The feeling of soft breathing traversed from her lips down to her neck, then up to her ear. A soft wind was blown into the greenette's ear that made her shiver again.

Then, she heard a soft voice whisper in her ears," That was really cute. But allow me to explain something to you, my dear. Tears don't work on me." She unclosed her eyes as quickly as possible only to see a hand right in front of her face and feel the flick that Yubel had aimed at her forehead.

Sakura fell backwards onto the floor with a soft 'thump'. A look of confusion embroidered her face as she watched Yubel pull on Judai's arm, leading the young man back to the chamber. As she ran a hand through her hair, the Obelisk Blue allowed a small smile to grace her lips and said to no one in particular," Damn. I just seriously got played."

Dinner passed without much fuss after the run-in with the tomboy. Yubel, although at first opposed to the idea, found herself dining on the roast and rolls that formed the heavier part of the meal provided. Differing fowls were also available, such as: turkey, chicken, and duck. Mixed, steamed vegetables and boiled potatoes were served as sides. A faint red wine and glass of sparkling grape juice served to wash down the appealing feast. Desserts of every variety imaginable were presented after the initial feast. Judai respectfully declined; however, Yubel chose a double chocolate cheesecake, smiling down brightly at it as she cut the tip off with her fork. Judai merely smiled sweetly at his love's content, almost child-like, face as she took no time to indulge herself.

After Yubel had finished her succulent treat and wiped her mouth, Judai rose and offered her his hand. "It's about ten till', Yubel-chan. I know we don't need to head to Tome-san's shop right away, but how about we take a look around?"

"Sure, that sounds fun, Judai-chan", replied Yubel with a content smile as she accepted his outstretched hand.

The sky was still fighting to remain vibrant as the sun sunk steadily lower towards the horizon. The moon smiled down upon the lovers as they made their way down a beaten dirt path. Foliage consumed them on all sides as they walked.

Now and then, Judai would poke Yubel on the shoulder opposite the one he walked beside, and then snicker to himself as the blue-eyed beauty looked, to no avail, for what had touched her. After a few moments of immaturity, Yubel, finally fed up with Judai's childishness, elbowed her love in the ribs as he once again tried to trick her. Judai rubbed his chest and stared at Yubel with a hurt expression. Yubel merely smiled at him sweetly and gave the young man a look that said 'what'?

Following a few more minutes of the lovers' antics, they finally reached their point of interest. A large building that looked like a small apartment complex rested comfortably over a cliff that gave a great view of the ocean below. The edifice was slightly weather-worn and unkempt, some of the roofing hung loose as though any day it would fall on an unsuspecting person. The windows were gloomy and unwashed. The staircase that led to the second floor seemed to be termite-infested; many holes could be seen up and down the wooden boards. All the lights were off. It seemed as though no one had been there for quite some time.

Judai looked on in dismay. "What could have happened?" asked the young man aloud. "I thought that the headmaster would keep the Slifer Dorm up and running."

Yubel watched as Judai approached the building and saw as he ran up stairs to his old room. She looked on as her love tried the door only to find that it was locked tight. She watched as Judai banged on the door to no avail. He walked down the stairs and sat on the second one from the bottom. Yubel walked forward and placed her arms around Judai lovingly. She wanted to say something, to rid Judai of the painful feelings in his heart. It hurt to see him like that.

The two lovers held that position for some time before hearing footsteps from beside them. They both looked on as a young man with light blue hair and blue-gray eyes walked over to them from around the other side of the building. On the bridge of his nose was a small pair of glasses and in his mouth was a piece of long grass which he threw to the side. Around his neck hung a gold chain from which hung a Star of David encircled by a gold ring. He wore a simple blue shirt with logo for some random cartoon resting on its chest. Strapped to his arm was a duel disk that seemed rather dirty as if it had been tossed on the ground on more than a few occasions. A pair of blue jeans covered his legs. A pair of seemingly out of place shoes encased his feet. They were perfectly white without a trace of dust or dirt.

The man before the two lovers scratched the back of his head and said, "I was wondering what all the commotion was about. But, I didn't expect Judai-bro to be behind it. How have you been?" The bluenette smiled warmly at the two.

From behind the young man emerged a translucent being who circled him a few times before resting in front of his line of sight. She had eyes that sparkled like two matching emeralds. Small red circles that looked incredibly like blush marks could be seen under each eye. Her long blonde hair was held in place by a strange hat of light blue that covered her forehead only to break apart mid length across her head, resembling a tiara. It began again a little farther back and arched up in a cone-like shape that was striped with pink spirals. The whole thing was held in place with swirly pins that were clipped just above her ears. A yellow choker with a jewel embedded in the middle was wrapped tightly around her neck. The neckline was cut seductively with the shoulders falling down upon the upper part of the arms below the actual shoulder. A gem stone which carried a Star of David rested in the middle of her outfit which held it all together. A small, ruffled, pink cape that barely reached her lower back hung from her shoulder blades. Her forearms were wrapped in guards that, too, were jewel encrusted. The lower part of her outfit was of the same color as the tiara-hat that she wore. A pleated skirt wrapped around the back of her legs and was cut to hang open in the front. Her legs were bare, though the boots that encased her feet were cut off halfway under her knees. These were corresponding to the rest of the outfit, meaning that they, too, were blue with pink spirals.

"Hey, Sho-chan? Why did you leave all of the sudden?" The spirit was now standing in front of the young man with her hands on her hips. She was leaning in gradually to give herself an air of authority and didn't seem all too pleased.

Sho smiled sweetly and pointed, literally, right through the spirit, who, in turn, looked around.

She started at seeing the other couple before her and let out a small 'eep' before quickly darting through her beloved and came to rest behind him. Every now and then she would peek over his shoulder to get a better look.

Judai sweat dropped as he heard her say;"T-they c-can't see me c-can they?" Sho chuckled and turned to the spirit, but before he could say anything another voice was heard.

"Of course we can see you, Dark Magician Girl." Sho and Dark Magician Girl were both quite surprised at the voice. As well was Judai who looked up at the bluenette who still had her arms wrapped around him. He pulled away from her and stood up, looking quizzically from the ex-spirit before him and the spirit not far away.

The eyes of the two women locked and for a time all was still and silent. Then, before she could move, Yubel was being circled by Dark Magician Girl. The blonde-haired beauty took in every aspect of the woman before her. She floated around the blue-eyed beauty for a time. When she began to speak, her voice was calm, but venomous. "You have the aura of a duel spirit radiating from you. And a very dark aura it is." After a few more rotations, Dark Magician Girl came to rest in front of Yubel with her arms crossed and her usual lively face twisted into a scowl. "Also, I can smell the stench of the Monster Realm on you. If I may be so rude as to ask, who are you?"

Yubel, who had patiently waited with her hands on her hips for the spirit to stop inspecting her, narrowed her eyes then turned towards her love. "Judai –chan, May I see your deck for a moment?"

Startled a bit by the question, Judai took a few more moments to process the request. Afterwards he pulled the deck from its holster and handed it Yubel who sifted through it for a moment before finding the card she was looking for. She handed the rest of the cards back to Judai and planted a small kiss on his lips. She uttered a simple 'thanks' before turning back to the inquisitive spirit.

Holding up the card that she had plucked from her beloved's deck she stated simply," This is who I _**was**_. As for whom I _**am**_, well, only time will tell."

Curious as to what the woman before her meant, Dark Magician Girl gazed at the card Yubel had held in front of her. "Yubel?" questioned the spirit at seeing the picture of demonic entity with one orange and one green eye as well as another, more sinister, eye that was etched into her forehead. Leathery wings feathered from the creature's back. Claws protruded from the beings hands. Dark Magician Girl rested her gaze, once again, upon Yubel.

"What do you mean this is who you were? Are you trying to make fun of me or something?" All of the spirits usual cuteness was lost when she said that. The poison in her voice could have melted through solid steel.

Yubel took the death-glare that Dark Magician Girl gave her and returned it with equal vibrancy.

The two young men, like well learned gentleman, stood back and allowed the women to work things out, themselves.

After a few more moments of the stand-off, Yubel sighed and rubbed her forehead. "Look, to be perfectly honest, I have really no idea how I turned out like this. After Judai-chan fused our souls together, I was ready to spend the rest of; well I suppose his, life as a part of him. When he brought about the idea of making us into separate entities, I was afraid of what might happen."

Dark Magician Girl listened intently to the bluenette's story, still wearing a frown, though not quite as accusing as before.

"I thought that I would still be the horrid creature displayed on this card," continued Yubel as she glanced at the card aforementioned.

"After the use of De-Fusion, yes another card," stated the ex-spirit as Dark Magician Girl raised an eyebrow," I became somewhat human again."

"Again?" questioned Dark Magician Girl in disbelief.

The ex-spirit looked on the current spirit with painful eyes that made Dark Magician Girl regret asking the question. Yubel made a decision. This woman obviously knows the same kind of pain that she had felt. To want to feel the touch of the man you love, but can't because of some stupid force keeping you apart. That feeling of frustration that was bottled up couldn't be measured by any means.

When she spoke again, Yubel's voice was quieter, more gently than before. "Five-thousand years ago I was a servant for a prince of a gorgeous and prosperous kingdom." She took a moment to glance at the face of her love who smiled at her with warmth that only he could provide her. She returned the expression with equal vibrancy.

"I was called to guard the prince of the kingdom with my life if that was what it required. I had grown up with this prince, mind you. You could say that we were best friends. I knew everything about him from his physical aspects, such as every scratch, bruise, or broken bone he had ever acquired, to his personality, meaning his warmth and gentleness, even how much of the royal life he could take before trying to run away."

Yubel let out a small chuckle.

"I even knew his favorite hiding places from the guards who looked for him. It was I who usually found him." She allowed herself a few moments to breathe and let her heart settle before continuing.

"Needless to say, I eventually came to fall in love with this prince. He was incredibly kind. But, as it was in a caste system, it was impossible for me, who was a servant, to be with my prince, romantically. Though, I suppose if it were up to him, he would have thrown the rules out long before. But, I still had my sense of honor," stated Yubel with more feeling than she had meant.

She let out a sigh filled with pent up emotions that Dark Magician Girl could feel bounding off the walls of her heart. Judai walked over to Yubel and embraced her. She hugged him in turn and for a small while, the two lovers remained that way. Eventually, Yubel broke the touch between the two and allowed a few tears to fall. She wiped them away with the back of her hand before once again resting her gaze on the, now, uncomfortable spirit.

"War broke out in our beautiful kingdom that threatened the lives of the royal family. It may be rude for me to say, but I didn't really give a damn about the royal family, save the prince and perhaps the king who had shown me such kindness. Although the king was against it, I was given a choice: to fight in the army as any other learned soldier would, or to become a test subject for the spirit callers who said that they had a solution."

At this Yubel laughed bitterly.

"They had the solution alright. To bind one's spirit, that is to say, their soul, with another, darker, creature." Judai tightened his hold on Yubel. The embrace was neither warm nor romantic, simply a desperate desire to cling to her and not let go.

Yubel looked up, eyes full of calming warmth.

When Judai had relaxed his hold, she continued. "I chose to be the test subject. If I could gain the power to protect the man I love, then the hell with anything else. However, my beloved prince found out about the ceremony and felt that I had made the wrong decision. He tried to stop it in order to protect me. The guards escorted him out before my eyes. Afterwards, I was implanted with a demonic armor that had been crafted from a wicked dragon. The pain was unimaginable. To have one's body and soul ripped to shreds then fused and reformed with another creature's. I wouldn't wish that upon anyone."

She nuzzled Judai's neck as she shivered from the memory.

"Once I had been implanted with the armor, the war was an easy win. With the power I attained and our army the enemy was silenced within a fortnight. Peace once again reigned in our kingdom. But, for me there was nothing left. The fusion of the armor and I could not be reversed. I had become a hideous beast and couldn't even stand for the one I loved the most to see me."

"But, Yubel-chan, it didn't matt-," began Judai, only to be silenced by Yubel's finger on his lips.

Once again the ex-spirit spoke up. "I chose to watch my beloved from the shadows and protect him while remaining unseen. I did so until nature caught up with him and he died. Afterwards I lost all reason to live and merely drifted through different dimensions as my armor allowed. Roughly five-thousand years from that point in time, I came across this dimension and world. As I gazed upon it I saw a child being bullied."

Judai smiled at that and rested his head on Yubel's.

"I couldn't even remember the face of the one that I had loved so much at the time. The pain in my heart was a small thorn that had been whittled away by time. Though, when I saw that child in pain, I became enraged. The children that hurt him, I disciplined most severely. I am not happy that I did so now, but at the time, I needed some way to vent my pent up emotions. Afterwards I dropped a card depicting myself in this realm where the child was sure to find it. For a time I was happy to be with him in his deck and in his heart."

Dark Magician Girl looked on somberly at the ex-spirit feeling an ache in her heart at seeing the two lovers embrace. She could see the pain in the eyes of the woman as well as the man that held her.

"After a time I had hurt many people who saw it pleasurable to harm that child. So many, that the child's parents felt that I had become too dangerous to be with him. They had me sent to a rocket that would be shot into space, supposedly to collect positive energy from the cosmos."

Judai gave Yubel another squeeze and replied," I'm so sor-, "only to once again be quieted by his lover's hand.

She smiled up at him and placed another light kiss on his lips. "I know, Judai-chan. I know."

A few moments lapsed as the two just immersed themselves in each other's love.

"Afterwards, that child's memories were sealed using the top of the line technology of the time. The plan, however, backfired."

Dark Magician Girl started at hearing this. It sounded pretty straight forward to her. What could have gone wrong?

"A light amidst the cosmos held a maddening evil that swept through me and changed the way I perceived things, such as my love for that child. I had come to realize that the child I felt so strongly for was the reincarnation of my prince. For years I kept some sense of sanity by clinging on to that notion. Then, ten years ago, give or take, the rocket that had been launched some time before, fell back upon the third planet. Now, I'm not gonna go full into detail about what I did afterwards, it will make this long story even longer, but I will tell you this. I hurt my most precious person by hurting those he cared about. He had forgotten about me and at the time it caused the small bit of sanity in my mind to elude me. It seems that you have a relationship with that man standing over there," said Yubel as she gazed in Sho's direction. "We have met once before during that incident and he, as well, was one of the people that I hurt."

Upon hearing this Dark Magician Girl felt herself begin to shake. How dare that woman do anything to her Sho-chan? What is it that she did to him in the first place? She was about to ask that very question when what she saw made her stop and just stare. Yubel had broken from Judai's grip and dropped to her knees.

She bowed her head and stated," Please forgive me! There is no excuse for what I did and I have no idea how to make it up to you! But, I will tell you this. I am truly sorry for what I have done. I cannot say that I wish it would not have happened, since if it didn't, I wouldn't be with my beloved Judai-chan, today, but I do wish I could take away all the pain that I have caused."

Dark Magician Girl looked on in surprise at how this woman before would drop to her knees and beg so easily. No. It was not an easy thing to ask for forgiveness, especially when you have wronged someone by causing pain to one they care for. The anger for the fact that this woman caused her Sho-chan some form of pain conflicted with her understanding of the desperation that the woman must have felt at not being recognized by the one she had come to love so deeply. The spirit sighed deeply and gazed up at the fully exposed moon. She had not even noticed that the sun had dropped completely out of sight. The stars sparkled in the sky like many diamonds. It's so beautiful from here. Is it really so horrible to be closer than this? Can one really be driven mad by being closer to the heavens?

"Please raise your head."

Dark Magician Girl was brought out of her thoughts as she heard this. She watched as Sho walked up to Yubel and squatted down with his hands on his knees. Yubel brought herself up to sit in a respectful position. Sho smiled sweetly at her in a way that made Yubel feel a little uncomfortable. Sho laughed at the awkward face that the bluenette made toward him.

"Ha, ha. Are you really that demon who wanted to destroy the twelve dimensions? When did you turn out to be so gorgeous?" asked he in good humor. He rose to his feet and offered his hand to Yubel who took it, although cautiously. The young man merely shrugged it off as Yubel darted to Judai's side once again.

"Humph. What the hell was that supposed to mean Sho-chan?" raged a very angry Dark Magician Girl.

Sho looked over at the spirit and gave her a questioning look, not knowing what it was she was asking.

"Why the hell are you checking out other women? Am I not good enough since I can't touch you?" The beautiful blonde was in tears as she asked this. After seeing Yubel and Judai get touchy-feely, Dark Magician Girl felt a familiar pain shoot through her heart and after suppressing it for so long, it became too much to hold in.

Sho allowed a pained smile to cross his face as he walked over to the upset spirit. He looked deep into her tear-stained eyes and just held her gaze for the longest time. The wind picked up and blew his hair into an awkward position in front of his face. He swept it away revealing his stormy eyes which were on the verge of tears.

"I told you before, Dark Magician Girl, that, even if I can't touch you, I am content with just being able to share your feelings. We are from completely different worlds in the most literal meaning of the term. I'm lucky to have even met you let alone having you fall for me."

Yubel and Judai made their way back to the stairs of the Slifer Dorm and sat down. They wanted to give Sho and Dark Magician Girl some much deserved privacy. Judai allowed himself to fall back with arms behind his head. The moon gazed down on the four and silence loomed except for the occasional sniffle from the green-eyed spirit.

"Hey, Judai-chan?" began Yubel.

"Mm?" stated Judai through closed eyes.

"I think I have found a way to make it up to those two. You know. For all I've done. But, it will require your help," responded the ex-spirit.

"Do tell," replied Judai, eyes still closed to the world.

Sho watched as Yubel placed her lips to Judai's ears. It seemed that the two were having a private chat. He merely shrugged it off and allowed his gaze to jump from the large edifice before him, to the angel that rested aside him, to the forest that spoke with every nudge of the wind. The path that he had traversed was already covered in shadow and was probably unsafe to use as of now. He had tried every door to the Slifer Dorm and came to realize that it was shut tight, so staying there was out of the question. Personally, he didn't mind just dropping onto any patch of grass and sleeping until morning, though he didn't know how Judai or his girlfriend would take it.

"Hey, Sho!" The bespeckled young man turned his head toward the voice and noticed that Judai was up and walking towards him. He wore an amused visage that made Sho question whether his friend had good intentions or ill on mind.

The slightly shorter young man adjusted his glasses and replied," What is it bro? Something you need?"

Judai flashed a wide smile and held up his arm to put his duel disk in plain view. "Let's have a duel. You know, for old times' sake."

Sho raised an eyebrow at this before letting out a laugh full of amusement.

"That's Judai-bro. Always got dueling on the brain." Dark Magician Girl rose behind Sho and with arms crossed, let out a small 'humph'. She was obviously against allowing her beloved Sho-chan's attention to wonder to someone else.

The blue-haired duelist merely looked up at her and gave her an apologetic look before turning back to Judai.

"Let's begin," stated he simply.

Judai and Sho walked the opposite lengths of the Slifer Dorm. They turned and activated their disks.

"Duel!" cried each.

Sho: 4000

Judai: 4000

"I'll begin if you don't mind'" stated Sho as he pulled a card from his deck. The wind blew as he did so, scattering a few leaves from the ground.

"I'll start off with the continuous spell card Teleporter Malfunction. With this card, whenever a player adds a monster to their hand, after revealing it to the opponent, they can send it to the graveyard."

As Sho placed the card in the appropriate slot an image of the card showed up on the field. The picture on the card showed two glass pods amidst many wires and machinery. They were both giving off wild electrical charges. Two scientists were seen running away with frightened expressions.

"I'll set a monster in defense position and another card face down. Turn end." Two face-down cards appeared on the field, one in the back-field and one in front.

"I'll take over now," stated Judai.

"Draw. I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman in attack mode." A hero clad in gold and blue appeared before the young duelist. A blue helmet hid his face from view. The armor he wore sprouted golden fixtures at the back that resembled wings. On each of his palms rested a small orb of some kind that discharged a small amount of electricity now and then.

"I attack your monster with Sparkman. Go, Static Shockwave!"

The hero leaped towards the card. His fists began to glow with stored electricity. As he thrust his fist through the card, a brief image of a dragon was displayed. It was a mixture of red and white. The creature seemed to walk on all fours and had its wings closed tightly against its body. The snout and other facial features of the beast were covered with a mask. Fangs protruded from its mouth and sharp talons embroidered its hands and feet. A long powerful-looking tail fell behind it.

"You destroyed my Masked Dragon, bro. With its effect, I can special summon one dragon from my deck with 1500 or less attack points. It will allow me to summon my Troop Dragon."

Sho removed his deck from the disk a sifted through it before selecting the card and placing it on a monster slot in defense position. The creatures were about half the height of Sparkman, but the daggers in their hands as well as their own claws and teeth gave them a slightly intimidating appearance. A small breastplate hung over each of their necks and in the hand opposite the dagger, was a small buckler. Sho placed the deck back on the disk, which began to make a whirring noise as it shuffled the deck.

Judai smiled at Sho and replied," Not bad. I'll end with two face downs."

The said cards appeared behind the hero whose hand was still letting off small bits of electricity every now and then.

"My draw," stated Sho as he drew another card.

"With my Teleporter Malfunction, I can send the monster I just drew to the graveyard. The monster is Hunter Dragon!" exclaimed the bespeckled duelist.

A brief image of a black dragon with blades resting upon its chin, ears, hands, and feet, was shown on the field. As soon as it made its appearance, the spell began to glow and let out a small bolt of lightning. The dragon vanished in a puff of smoke. Sho placed the card in the slot and the disk took it into the compartment that served as the graveyard.

"Now, from my hand I play Cyberdark Keel."

A metal dragon-like creature appeared on the field. Its body was shaped like a serpent with segmented pieces. The mouth of the creature was hinged allowing it to open and close at its own convenience. Its eyes began to glow an eerie gold which blinked on and off. Every now and then, protruding from its body, were wires that snaked out at different angles.

"When Cyberdark Keel is normal summoned, it can equip one level three or lower dragon type monster to itself," stated Sho, simply.

"It will also gain that monster's attack. I'll equip Hunter Dragon to Keel."

The black dragon appeared on the field. As soon as it did so, the many wires that hung from the metal dragon/serpent latched on to the creature. Cyberdark Keel, then, proceeded to wrap its body around Hunter Dragon.

"With its new boost in power, Cyberdark Keel's attack points become 2500 (800 + 1700 = 2500). I wage an attack on your Sparkman!" exclaimed Sho.

Cyberdark Keel opened its mouth and let out a shockwave that headed straight for Sparkman. However, as it reached the hero, a shield appeared between the two creatures. It appeared to be a wheel of sort. It spun at alarming speeds and let out a protective energy that spun with the wheel, creating a circular shield. The shockwave dispersed, leaving Sparkman still standing.

"What?! How?!" questioned Sho in surprise.

Judai allowed a small laugh to escape him. He was excited to be able to duel one of his friends after so long. He felt an all too familiar sensation rush into him. It felt so good to be able to enjoy a duel like this.

"Easy, bro. I activated my trap card, Hero Barrier." Sure enough as Sho looked on, one of the cards that Judai had set earlier was now revealed.

"With this card, as long as I control a monster with Elemental Hero in its name, I can negate an opponent's attack. Sweet huh?"

Sho merely shook his head in response and allowed himself to smile. Dueling Judai was always a task. Even though he had become much stronger since his days at the academy he still couldn't reach his friend's level. Obviously he was missing something.

The blue-haired duelist let out a sigh. "Turn end."

Judai pulled a card from his deck. "I draw. I activate the monster effect of King of the Swamp. By discarding it, I can add one Polymerization from my deck to my hand," stated the chocolate-eyed duelist.

Judai placed the monster in the graveyard and watched as a card was pushed out further than the rest in his deck.

He pulled it out and said," Now I activate Polymerization. "

"_Ah, hell_," thought Sho to himself.

"I'm fusing the Sparkman on my field with the Elemental Hero Clayman in my hand to form Elemetal Hero Thunder Giant!" shouted Judai.

A vortex manifested on the field as Sparkman vanished. From the vortex arose a incredibly large being. The creature's head was sealed with a white helmet that spiked at the back. Its body was large and almost circular with a large orb resting at its center. Electricity seemed to be trapped within the orb. The hero's arms were muscular and led to hands with spike-tipped fingers. Embedded in its palms were smaller orbs that continuously leaked small charges. Its legs were muscular to hold up its large body.

"With my hero's effect, whenever it is summoned, it can destroy one face-up monster on the field that has an original attack lower than itself."

Sho's eyes grew wide with realization. "But that means-"

"It means," cut off Judai," that your Keel will be no more, since its original attack is only 800 points. Now, my hero, destroy his monster with Vapor Spark."

The giant moved over to the mechanical creature that had leeched onto the black dragon. Thunder Giant lifted one of its hands over the beast and rained down a series of lightning bolts that obliterated both dragon and machine.

Sho flinched as his monster was destroyed. He raised his arms in front of his face to block the dust that had been kicked up because of the shockwave of the solid vision system.

"Don't forget Judai-bro I still have my Troop Dragon. And, if you wish to attack it, it will merely call more from my deck," stated Sho matter-of-factly.

Judai smirked at his old friend. "Don't worry Sho, I haven't forgotten," stated he as his normally brown eyes flashed gold. He selected a card from his hand and placed it in the Spell/Trap card zone.

"I play the spell card Dark Calling. With this a can dark-fuse the Sparkman and Clayman in my graveyard," said Judai.

Yubel quickly rose from her position on the Slifer steps and shouted," You can't Judai-chan! You know how unpredictable the Evil Heros are. They could hurt him."

Dark Magician Girl looked from Yubel to Judai who had averted his eyes towards the ex-spirit. His eyes no longer held the warmth that she had seen before. They were cold, heartless. His gaze rested then upon the spirit who shivered in response. Then, all of the sudden, the cold was gone, replaced with a reasuring smile that made Dark Magician Girl question as to where the source of the chill had come from.

Judai moved his gaze once again to Yubel and stated," Don't worry, Yubel-chan. Sho isn't like he was back during the different dimension incident. He's much stronger now. You can tell because he adopted the deck that caused Kaiser to fall. I want to see how much stronger he really has become." He then adopted a large smile on his face.

The look on her beloved's face made Yubel sigh in defeat.

"He's having too much damn fun for anyone to stop him now," stated she to no one in particular.

The ex-spirit rested her head against one the top stairs and looked up at the stars. She was about to close her eyes when the blonde-haired spirit floated above her, cutting off her view of the sky.

"What do you mean 'it's dangerous'? Is my Sho-chan going to be alright?" questioned the worried spirit.

The spirit's voice was accusing even spiteful, but Yubel could sense the underlying concern. Yubel showed the same reassuring smile that Judai had given the spirit and sighed yet again. She averted her gaze back towards the duel and looked on as dark shadow immerged from Judai's graveyard and materialized onto the field.

"Judai-chan has met the spirit of every monster in his deck and managed to coax each one to fight with him, " stated Yubel.

"Some of them are a bit more roudy than others and the Evil Heroes are, well, the one he's summoning now is just a complete ass." Needless to say, Dark Magician Girl was shocked. How had this young man managed to meet so many spirits and gather them all together? For a spirit to reside in a card and allow itself to be played in a game was the ultimate form of trust a duel monster could give. When a spirit was destroyed during a duel, they felt real pain. It was unheard of to think that a mere human could do such a thing.

As she, too, returned her attention to the duel she noticed that the shadow had become more refined. The creature was similar to the other hero on the field, though it appeared to be more sinister. The color scheme even made the being seem to dwell rather in the moonlight than the sun. Its large body had a red orb embedded in the middle. The shoulders both had yellow fixations that spiked out at the back and zig-zagged in a shape resembling a lightning bolt. A large purple visor covered the top-half of its face and lightning bolt shaped fixations protruded from the area where its ears should be. Spikes immerged from the creature's arms and on the back of its hands were small red spheres.

"With my Evil Hero Lightning Golem's effect, I can destroy a monster on the field once per turn. Now destroy his Troop Dragon with Voltic Volly Assault!" exclaimed Judai.

After a few seconds of standing still the large anti-hero folded its arms over its chest and said in an arrogant, booming voice," _And why the hell should I do that, brat? For what reason do I have to take orders from you?"_

Sho and Dark Magician Girl both gaped at the monster. It actually talked. Wait. It actually refused to attack when the duelist said to. How can a monster refuse to listen to the duelist? Yubel and Judai, who were both aware and used to this, merely sweat dropped at the spirit's lack of duty.

What was even more surprising was when Thunder Giant turned towards his dark twin and spoke with an equally booming, albeit slightly gentler voice. "_How dare you speak to Judai-sama like that you fiend? You now belong to him and serve him his warrior. Have you no pride to speak of? Do you refuse an order of a commander? Will you show cowardice and run away?"_ Lightning Golem turned its attention towards the hero beside it and let out an explosive 'humph.

"_I merely chose to follow that chibi-brat's orders for the time, because it was in my best interest. Now that I don't need him, tell me, why should I care about his wishes?_" stated the Evil Hero with a booming laugh.

"Because," started Judai, acquiring the attention of all around him," he is the one that can banish you back to that dark hell whenever he pleases," stated Judai venomously.

His features were cold and his voice icy. His golden eyes held no warmth or kindness at all and the smile that he wore would chill anyone who received it to the bone. That statement was no idle threat and the spirit before him knew it well.

Haou was not someone you crossed if at all possible. Also, to be thrown back into that place. The Evil Hero could not bear to think about returning to that place, known only as Yami. With quivering hand raised, the spirit released a bolt of a dark-purplish lightning that traveled at the small dragons. They were destroyed, as was the card below them.

"Thank you very much," stated Judai, simply. His eyes had once again turned normal.

The spirit's only reply was a rude noise and a small 'whatever'.

"Alright, Sho. I'll continue now. Since your field is empty, if my two heroes land their attacks, it will be game over. Finish this, Thunder Giant, Lightning Golem!"

The two giants raised their hands in unison and let forth two identical streams of electricity, save for the color. These bolts sped toward Sho and conglomerated around him creating a massive explosion that kicked up dust high into the air.

"Sho-chan?!" exclaimed Dark Magician Girl.

"Damn it! I knew it would happen like this," stated Yubel in frustration and disgust.

I'm gonna go ahead and stop it at this point. If I don't, I fear that this chapter alone will become 10,000 words. That would actually be incredibly short if I was writing an actual book, but since this is for the computer, I think it would be best to allow the reader some time to rest his/her eyes.

I do hope that you have been enjoying this story. It's quite fun to write, (scratches back of head) when I actually get around to doing so.

I hope you will continue to follow the story as it progresses. It will probably be, at the very least, twice the length of what it is now. (bows) Thank you very much.

Oh and to FabioandRichard4Ever I know it sounds pretty straight forward, but what do you mean by one-lined paragraphs? Is it some style of writing? Please share.


	8. Reacquaint My Love

Ok, to those who actually take part in playing Yu-Gi-Oh, with the new releases in Absolute Powerforce, do you think the Koa 'Ki Meiru archetype can actually be played on their own? Speaking of which, perhaps I should introduce a character that uses them, since one was never brought forth. That is, that I am aware of.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or any of the characters or other aspects

* * *

A great breeze tore from the forest around. Many leaves, twigs, and even an occasional petal from scarce flowers mingled with the dust and debris that erupted from the ground.

Dark Magician Girl looked on in horror as the cloud began to disperse. She could make out a silhouette of her beloved. With tears streaming down her face, the spirit glided at full speed towards the darkened figure. "Sho-kun, are you ok?"

"Wait!"

The blonde-haired beauty started at the exclamation and held her place. She looked over at the one who had yelled. "And why the hell should I?!" questioned the enraged spirit, tears still cascading from her eyes, like a passionate waterfall.

The chocolate-eyed duelist merely smirked and replied," Because it's not over yet."

Returning her attention towards Sho, Dark Magician Girl noticed two figures in front of him. The dust had finally dispersed completely, revealing the shaken duelist.

The stormy-eyed duelist rose to his full height after shielding himself from the cloud and debris. He took a moment to gaze up at the black sky, broken only by the chaos of stars and the Earth's loyal moon. Averting his eyes, he rested them then upon his hand. It was shaking violently, though whether from fear or anticipation, he could not say.

With the cloak completely gone, Judai could see the two monsters on the opposing player's field. However, they were the only cards in Sho's control.

Judai: 4000

Sho: 1600

"It seems that I missed something in the veil caused by Thunder Giant and Lighting Golem, bro. Care to share what happened?" questioned Judai with good humor.

Sho chuckled a bit and responded," Well, truth be told, it was kind of a desperate play. When you declared your attack, I activated my face-down Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy my own Teleporter Malfunction. With no cards in play, when I took one of your hero's attacks, I could activate the effect of Gorz Emissary of Darkness. I took the liberty to special summon it and use its effect to summon Kaien Emissary of Darkness. Kaien's attack and defense are equal to the damage I took."

Dark Magician Girl let out a long sigh. _'At least he's ok,' _thought she to herself. The emerald-eyed spirit then proceeded to finish her journey to Sho. As she landed, she placed her hands on her hips and bellowed," You scared the hell out of me!" Then, in a quieter more subtle tone she said," I thought you had actually gotten hurt."

Judai stared in wonder at the two Emissaries before him, too busy studying them to realize what Dark Magician Girl had just done or said. Gorz was a legend in Duel Monsters. The King of Games, himself, relied on its power. Both were covered in elegant armor. Each also wielded a large sword; Gorz's pulled what seemed to be a claymore from his back, while Kaien unsheathed a long sword from her side. Quite the intimidating duo.

"You're just full of surprises aren't you, bro?" asked Judai, interrupting the moment that Sho and his love shared. "Well anyway my turn is over."

Dark Magician Girl fumed at hearing the young man's voice. "And you. You are the one that put my Sho-chan through this mess. I swear if you really do hurt him I'll drag your ass back to the Monster Realm and turn you into little orbs of light."

Judai merely sweat dropped in response. He rubbed the back of his head and laughed in an awkward sort of way.

"It's ok, love," cooed Sho. I'm fine, but if you really want a chance to fight, I'm sure it will come shortly."

The bluenette pulled a card from his deck and after looking at it placed in the spell/trap department. "I activate Card of Demise. I draw until I have five cards in my hand. However, at the standby phase of the fifth turn after the activation of this card, I send my hand to the grave."

'_Hm, perfect timing. It seems Sho's confidence and trust in his deck has grown quite a bit since our time here before,' _thought Judai with a small sense of pride.

"My next card is Allure of Darkness. I draw two and remove one Dark attribute monster from my hand. If I am unable to do so, my hand is sent to the graveyard." Sho pulled the two cards and, after taking a moment to glance at his hand, stated," I remove Dark Magician Girl from the game."

'_That's it Sho, just a few more cards,' _said Judai to himself.

"Continuing," started the bluenette," I'll activate the continuous spell Spell Economics. Then, I'll follow up with Dimension Fusion-"

'_It's here,'_ thought Judai as his eyes changed to orange and green.

"-which will allow me to summon Dark Magician Girl from my removed zone." The spirit next to Sho faded from view, only to reappear next to the Emissaries. Her arms were folded across her chest and she was staring daggers at Judai.

The blonde-haired spirit felt the normal sensation of being squeezed through a tube as she disappeared only to return a short time later before the man she loved. However, when she appeared this time, the green-eyed beauty felt a little different. When the wind picked up, it actually rustled her hair. That wasn't the only thing off. She could also feel the nip of the cold wind. It made her shiver a bit.

Sensing his lover's discomfort, Sho asked," Are you ok Dark Magician Girl?"

Forgetting herself, the spirit answered," I'm fine Sho-chan, just itching to fight."

The stormy-eyed young man stared at her a bit longer, knowing she wasn't telling him everything. After all, a faint purplish aura enveloped the blonde. It didn't, however, seem to hurt her so he merely shrugged it off and let it go.

"Well, then. Continuing, I'll equip Dark Magician Girl with Magic Formula. It will increase her attack by 700 (2000+700=2700)." A small book materialized before the emerald-eyed beauty. She tapped it with her wand and the lock binding the book shattered. The book fell open at emitted a strong light that enveloped Dark Magician Girl, masking the ominous aura around her.

"Ok Judai-bro, now I'm going on the offensive. I attack with Gorz, destroy Lightning Golem." The well equipped Fiend rushed his opponent. He jumped and brought his sword down, cleaving the Evil Hero in two.

"_Tch. This is what I get for teaming up with some brat," _stated Lightning Golem.

Judai: 3700

Sho: 1600

"Next I'll have Dark Magician Girl attack Thunder Giant!" exclaimed Sho.

"With pleasure, Sho-chan," stated she. With an expression of intense pleasure, the spirit raised her wand and brought it down. A sphere a dark energy shot forth from the tip and rocketed toward the Hero. He was destroyed and the shockwave drove Judai back a few inches.

Judai: 3400

Sho: 1600

"Now I attack with Kaien. Her attack points are 2400. Cut him down to size."

"Not this time Sho. I reveal my face-down card, Defense Draw. I take zero damage from this battle and draw one card." What seemed like a chain fence of cards rose between Judai and the Fairy, blocking the slash from her long sword.

Sho smirked at Judai. "Nice save, bro. Turn End."

"My turn, draw. I summon Mystic Tomato in defense mode. I set one card and end my turn." Judai stood straight and gave Sho his usual goofy grin. His chocolate orbs were full of good humor and enjoyment.

Sho pulled another card from the top of his deck and placed it in his hand. "I attack the Mystic Tomato with Kaien." The female Emissary made quick work of the over-sized fruit.

"When Tomato is destroyed through battle, it allows me to special summon one Dark attribute monster with 1500 attack or less in attack position from my deck. I choose The Dark - Hex-Sealed Fusion." Judai searched his deck for the appropriate monster and placed it on the monster card zone.

"I'll continue my attack with Gorz. Destroy the Hex-Sealed Fusion." Gorz disappeared in a wisp of black flame. He reappeared in front of the monster and raised his sword.

Judai raised his hand and placed it a small distance from switch that would cause his face-down card to be revealed. He closed his eyes and smiled. His arms rested at his side.

Gorz ripped through the monster with one slash. The fiendish Emissary jumped back as the card shattered.

Judai: 1700

Sho: 1600

"I'll finish this with Dark Magician Girl. Go, Dark Magic Attack!" As she was told, the blonde haired beauty raised her wand high into the air. A large sphere of dark energy circled the fixation at the tip. When the energy had been compressed into a smaller, yet still rather large, sphere, she flung it at Judai.

The brunette unclosed his eyes and smiled sweetly at Dark Magician Girl. She started at the look and watched as the blast struck Judai head on. It knocked him off his feet and blew him a couple of yards back.

The emerald-eyed spirit stood wide-eyed in shock. Her wand fell from her hands and made a small 'thump' on the ground. What had just happened? It was as if she had hit Judai full force with her spell. But that was impossible he would have had to be in the Monster Realm to feel the full extent of her power. Or, she would have to be in the same world as-

Then, it her. The breeze that continuously ruffled her hair and clothes, the cold that gave her body goose bumps, the damage caused by her spell all pointed to that fact. She dropped to her knees as fresh tears fell from her eyes. She had been brought into the Human Realm. The, now, ex-spirit hugged her body in an attempt to keep herself from completely breaking down.

Sho watched in awe as the solid duel system faded revealing a rather solid looking Dark Magician Girl. He saw her drop her wand and fall to her knees. Her body shook from time to time, a tell tale sign that she was crying.

The stormy-eyed young man rushed forward. As he arrived by the side of his love, he noticed movement a little farther away. Judai had risen to his feet once again. He was wincing as he held a hand over his stomach. Sho saw that the shirt his friend was wearing had been burnt pretty badly. The hole in the fabric was between his stomach and heart. The hole had to be at least a foot in diameter and the edges were still smoldering.

Dark Magician Girl raised her head and stared directly into Judai's eyes. He was smiling, though it was strained. "Heh, heh. That did a little more than knock the wind out of me," started Judai. "Just remember, this was all Yubel-chan's idea. So I think she more than made it up to you for what she did in the past."

Judai coughed into his hand. When he pulled it back, he saw something red and sticky in his palm. He also had a metallic taste in his mouth.

"Damn, we need to get you to Nurse Fontain, bro," stated Sho matter of factly. He grabbed one of his friend's arms and was about lift him, before Judai shrugged him off.

"I'm fine. I-I just need…a-a chance to res-." He words were cut short as he fell to the ground, unconscious.

As Sho was gathering up Judai to take him to the nurse, he heard a loud yawn. "Mmm. What's goin' on?" It was Yubel. Her hair was a bit untidy and the blue-green orbs were half-covered by her eyelids.

"What happened?" started Dark Magician Girl. "I almost killed your boyfriend. That's what happened."

Yubel's eyes widened in terror as the thought entered her mind. She shoved Sho out of the way and rolled her beloved until he was on his back. She looked at the wound on his chest and let out a frustrated growl.

"I'm so sorry, Yubel-san. I didn't mean to-," but the blonde beauty was cut off as she was waved off by Yubel.

"I know. I know. I told this idiot to end the game in a draw or to at least make sure that you didn't give the finishing blow. Does he listen? **Hell **no. I swear when he's done healing **I'm** gonna kill him."

The incredibly pissed ex-spirit bent over her love and pressed her lips to his. Her human eyes transformed into those green and orange orbs. On her forehead materialized a third eye, much larger that her other two.

A black aura surrounded her and Judai. It pushed Sho and Dark Magician Girl back a little. The feelings of intense cold made both of them shiver. Both watched as the wound on Judai's chest shrank away into nothingness. The blood that had drizzled down the brunette's mouth also vanished.

When the blue-haired beauty backed off a little while later, her eyes had returned to normal, the large in her forehead had disappeared, and the aura had also dispersed. Judai's eyes fluttered open and he smiled sweetly at Yubel.

"Heh, heh. Morning Yubel-chan," stated Judai in good humor. He rose to a sitting position and stretched.

Yubel grabbed him by what was left of his shirt and pulled her love to his feet. "Don't you dare 'heh, heh' me, Yuki Judai! If you ever do anything so stupid again, I will personally tie you to the bed and break your legs so that you will never go anywhere again!"

Judai smirked and responded," That sounds kind of kinky, Yubel-chan." He laughed again at the glare she gave him.

Before Judai could do anything, Yubel had thrown herself into him and hugged him fiercely. "I was so scared Judai-chan. What if I couldn't heal you properly? What if you had actually died?"

From the sound of her voice, his beloved was on the verge of tears. He embraced her and said. "I'm sorry, Yubel-chan. I didn't mean to worry you."

The brunette grabbed the chin of the woman in his embrace and brought her head up. He captured her eyes with his sweet, chocolate orbs in a way that only he could. They stared into each other's eyes for a time before coming together in a passionate kiss.

Starting at a realization, Judai quickly pulled away from Yubel, much to the ex-spirit's displeasure. He looks from Sho to Dark Magician Girl, both of whom had an intense blush on their cheeks.

Judai, still being embraced by Yubel, rubbed the back of his head and said," You know, you guys can do this now, as well."

The blush upon the two lovers' faces deepened. Sho and Dark Magician Girl both looked at each other at the same time and quickly looked the other way. Both Judai and Yubel laughed out loud.

"Haven't you guys been waiting forever to be able to hold each other?" questioned Yubel. "There's only one thing. The more you embrace, the more you kiss, the more you'll want. Believe me, I know." She wrapped her arms around the brunette and brought him down into another kiss to further make her point.

Sho grabbed Dark Magician Girl's arm and pulled her into him. "She does have a point. I've waited too long for this and I'll be damned if I waste anymore time because I'm embarrassed."

The bluenette wrapped one of his arms around his lover's back. With his other hand he grabbed the back of Dark Magician Girl's head and brought it close enough for the two to feel each other's breath on their face. "I love you so much, Dark Magician Girl," whispered Sho.

"I love you, too, Sho-chan." That was all either managed to say before the craving took over. Neither could bring themselves to part from the kiss that they had. Their tongues dueled for dominance as their hands roamed all over each other's body.

They reluctantly parted a few moments later, gasping for breath. Sho bent down to reclaim his glasses from the ground. In the heat of their encounter, he had somehow lost them. The bespectacled young man didn't even remember them falling off.

Judai whistled aloud. "Now that's better. Ok, now, I've got three things for you guys to consider," stated the brunette while holding a hand out with three fingers raised.

He put down two of the fingers and said, "First of all, Dark Magician Girl, you and Sho need to figure out a human-like name for you."

The blonde-haired, ex-spirit tilted her head and asked," What for? Is something wrong with my name now?"

It was Sho that spoke up. He squeezed her gently and responded," Of course not, Dark Magician Girl. I think Judai-bro means that if you and I are going to live together and be together that you need a legal name." His love looked up at him brows furrowed in confusion.

"I still don't get it, Sho-chan."

"Think about it," started Yubel," if both you and Sho-kun try to get a car or something, you need a name that you can sign on the document next to his. If you sign Dark Magician Girl, the person selling you the vehicle is going to think you're making fun of him or something."

The newly titled ex-spirit released her grip on Sho and crossed her arms over her chest. She tilted her head again and adopted what Sho thought was the most adorable visage he had ever seen. Her eyes were squinted shut, a small frown that could almost be called a pout rested on her face, and she once again furrowed her brows.

"Mana," stated Dark Magician Girl, suddenly.

"Mana?" questioned Sho. "Does that name mean something to you?"

Dark Magician Girl stared deeply into her lover's eyes and smiled. "It's the name of someone I knew in the distant past. She was like a sister to me."

Sho could see a slight hint of pain in his love's eyes. He embraced her again and asked, "What happened?"

The blonde beauty nuzzled Sho's neck before speaking. "The same thing that happened to many others during that time. Also, this was in the Monster Realm, so a human's death was not considered rare by any means. She had talent in magic and was even being trained by the man that became my master."

This acquired Sho's attention. "Your master? Wasn't your master the Dark Magician?"

Dark Magician Girl squirmed enough to loosen her arms from Sho's grip and wrap them around his neck. "At the time, my master was still a human known as Mahado. Mahado was a priest that held the Millennium Ring. He was the best friend to the pharaoh known as Atem, better known these days as Yugi."

The three around all started at this news. Dark Magician Girl had actually known Yugi's other half?

The emerald-eyed woman continued. "Master Mahado took in one apprentice, a young girl named Mana. She was quite talented in the magical arts. I wasn't the most powerful Ka, that is the name of a monster spirit, but it was still quite surprising her Ba was enough to summon me with only a year and a half of training. Ba, by the way, is a person's life force. It is used to summon spirits. However, when it is gone, that person will die."

A solitary tear fell from the corner of one of the ex-spirit's eyes. "Master Mahado was killed first in a battle against a terrible creature, named Diabound. With his last bit of life, he fused himself with his Ka, The Magus of Illusion, to form my master, the Dark Magician. He decided to become a monster instead of gaining a well deserved rest, so that he may protect his best friend. He was truly a loyal, kind hearted, soul to the end."

Dark Magician Girl stayed quiet for a few moments. When she spoke again, her voice was barely above a whisper. "Mana was there during the fight against Diabound and its summoner Thief King Bakura and even against a terrible entity named Zorc. She took the Millennium Ring after Zorc was defeated. Truth be told, I'm probably building up story for a crappy ending."

The emerald-eyed woman let out an unsteady laugh. "She died young, only about thirty six or seven. A disease called Desert Fever killed her. I loved her, but I couldn't do anything to help her. She was a sweet and caring woman, just as her master had taught her. She summoned me to her side in her last hours. My Master was there, as was Pharaoh Atem. She thanked all of us for looking over her during adolescent years. She died with a smile on her face."

By now tears were streaming down the woman's face. She couldn't help the explosion of emotions coming from deep in her heart. Sho embraced her tightly and placed many kisses on top of her head.

Surprising herself, Yubel felt tears well in her eyes. She smiled and said," Well, if you are going to use that name, don't you think you should act a little more like her?" The bluenette wiped a few tears from her eyes and smiled encouragingly at the other ex-spirit.

"You said even in death she smiled until the last. So, shouldn't you smile more, Mana-chan?" questioned Yubel.

Dark Magician Girl stared at Yubel for a moment in disbelief then smiled and said, "Right." She wiped the tears from her eyes then smacked her cheeks a few times to pump herself up.

Judai clapped his hands together and said," Good. That takes care of number one. On to two and three. Both have to do with you two coming with Yubel-chan and I. We're heading to Tome-san's to get a dress for the ball and deck for the tournament. I doubt you have either for Dark Ma- excuse me, Mana-san. So, would you guys like to come with us?"

The newly bound couple looked at each other for a moment. Sho smiled and shrugged. Dark Magician Girl smiled as well and nodded.

"Sounds good," stated Sho.

The two couples headed towards the path between the trees that would lead back to the academy. Both men had their arms wrapped securely around their beloved's waste.

A beautiful night sky, a fun game with a friend, and a perfect moment that one will never forget. What more could one ask for?

* * *

This chapter is rather short, I know. Sorry, it's like twelve in the morning and I didn't want to save and have to work on it more tomorrow. Yay laziness and procrastination.

Anyway, for those of you who watch Yu-Gi-Oh 5d's, as a random question to the readers, what do you think would be a good theme song for each of the major characters? I can only think of two:

**Aki (Black Rose Witch)** – The Truth Beneath the Rose, "Within Temptation"

**Carly (Regular or Dark Signer**) – Paparazzi, "Lady Gaga" {Actually, I think its best when thinking about a relation between Carly and Jack}

Thanks for reading. I'll try to get the next chapter out soon. Much love to everyone. Please R&R.


End file.
